royal marrige
by grumbling177
Summary: rachel is a royal princess and she must find someone to marry so she can take the throne to become qeen.
1. Chapter 1

rachel is a royal princess,daughter of kings mathew and leroy,her fathers want her to marry so she can take the throne along the way she meets and falls inlove with quinn,a teacher to 3-6 year olds[no russel and its in modern time not the 14-18 hundreds]  
character death[not quinn or rachel.  
[gp]

rachel was in her ensuite bathroom tying her hair in a bun when her maid marley came in to tell her that her fathers had called her for dinner.

``tell them ill be there in a minute please``she told marley after tying her bun.  
``yes mldady,is there anything els you want me to do``marley asked while standing in the doorway to rachels ensuite bathroom.  
``no thats fine thankyou marley``rachel said while walking into her bedroom.

in the dining room she sat down infront of her fathers redy to eat her dinner when they told her they had a list of possibal people that she could marry and take the throne

``cant we just postpone this for a while because im in no rush to marry and take

the throne``

``weve done that for the last 2 years honey,its time to choose and in the next 6months``

``why that soon father``

``because the council are asking us qestions when our beutefull daughter isant married yet``

``BECAUSE IM NOT REDY YET``

``we know that honey but could you look at the list of people and choose please``

``fine just give me the damn list father``

[she looks on the list]

prince wilson

prince andrew

prince edwerd

prince drew

prince finn

prince sam

prince michale/mike

prince ryder

prince jake

prince josh

prince drake

prince brody

prince damian

prince lucy [quinn]

``ill look at finn,quinn,sam,ryder and damian,is better now fathers``

``yes thankyou honey,you can go now if you want``

``hmmm yea thankyou bye``

[ in rachels room]

``marley``

``yes mldady``

``can you get tina and get her to get william to bring me prince brody,finn michale/mike,damien and lucy and have them brought here please and call mr puckerman aswell please``

``yes mlady,is there anything els you want me to do``

``yes while your here i might as well tell you,dont let my fathers see you with my cousins maid who i also know is your girlfriend because if they catch you then i wont be able to stop them from arresting you both okay``

``yes mlady,ill go get tina now for you``

``thankyou marley``

``your welcolm mlady``

[ at dalton primary school,in quinns classroom with her assistant jackie ]

``okay harry now after 3 and 4 what comes next``quinn asks the 4 year old

``um i thwink its swix``he stutters trying to think of the answer

``nealey its 3,4,5 then 6``she tells harry when he gets it wrong

``owkay,miss fabway i nweed the toilet``he crys while holding his little boy pants

``okay ill just take you,jackie can you look after evryone while i take harry to the toilet``she asks jackie while holding harrys little hand walking to the toilet

``yea sure girl``she happily says while dancing whith the kids having free time

[back in the classroom,the bell has just rund for playtime/breaktime]

``okay evryone its playtime go and have some fun``she tells the 4-6 year olds opening the doors for them all to go outside

``YAYYYYYYYY``the whole class say all at once running out the doors

[in the highschool part/both school seprate santnas office]

``right ive had anough of this johnston what the hell has derik done to you now`` santana glares at him and he sits there looking smug with himself

``he stole my girlfriend and didont tell me why so i broke his arm,no big deal``he says still feeling smug about breaking the per membors injury

``ofcourse it fucking is,his mother is the highest fucking lawyer in the country she could fucking sue this school AND this will be your 4th exsplution this year`she shouts at him while he laths about what he thinks is funny what he did

``eh atleast i wont have to any work for a while,no big deal`` he laths standing up to go out the door when santana stops him

``oh thats what you think``she says while draging him back to the chair and sitting down herself

``why what are you going to do now give me a detention and exspell me AGEN`` he shouts at her face while she thinks he is funny trying to sound like her

``well im not exspelling you,IM FUCKING SENDING YOU A YOUNG AFFENDERS UNIT``she shouts louder at his face while hitting her desk and making him jump alittle

``YOU WHAT,I NEED TO GO TO COLLEGE I CANT HAVE THIS ON MY RECORD``johnston whines to santana about his record

``ohh really well its too late,officers hes all yours now``santana says when she calls 4 police officers to come and get johnston and arrest him

``you mean that little shit has pressed charges against me``he shouts while trying to get to the door to hit derik agen

``you have a criminal record now johnston its your own fault and yes because youve beaten him up too many times``santana says while looking through johnstons THICK school record

``I FUCKING HATE YOU``he shouted at santana while being draged out of her office with 4 police officers holding him.

``yeh well atleast knowone has to deal with your ugly fucking face anymore BYE shitface``she lathed at his face when he whent pale after being stunned by the tazzer.

[ at dinnertime in quinns office]

``so youve finaly got rid of him then``quinn asked as she wrote the last of johnstons nehaoiur report.

``yeh and im glad too he was too much trouble``she lathed while standing outside the office garden having a cigerette.

``he reminds me of a female version of someone i know doesnt he san``quinn winked at her which caused santana to glare at quinn.

``fuck you bitch i wasnt that bad``she screamed in quinns face then muttering to herself.

``i know but it was funny aswell at the time`she lathed as she sat down in front of her imac to check her emails from jackie and the rest of the staff.

``haha i know,bitch i gotta go teech those little shits for karate practise``santana said walking to the door to go to her next class.

``ahaha really san,have fun with them``quinn lathed when she was given the bird from santana when she left.

[ in the interview room in the mantion]

``right ive looked at the others i chose and they dont apease to me so now i need to check out prince lucy,brody and finn,can you contact them in 2 weeks for me please william`` rachel asked as sir william stoot to attention in front of rachels desk.

``yes mldady``sir william said as walked out the door.

``THANKS WILLIAM``rachel said as the second he walked out the door

``YOURWELCOLM MLADY``sir william shouted when he was alredy out the door and halfway down the corridor.

[BACK AT DALTON]

the younger children [preschoolers-7 year old had gone home for the day while santanna,mr woodendale,quinn and mr maristen was in the forset camping with the children for some survival skills,they was walking down the steep hills when ROANEN[the class badboy] grabed some stones and threw them at harrys back

``ROANEN WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR``harr shouted while trying to hold his back almost tackling Roanen to the ground.

``RIGHT THATS YOUR LAST CHANCE YOU CAN GO BACK TO THE TENTS WITH MR WODENDALE`` santana shouted at him while mr woodendale dragged him off ack to the tents to clean up the mess that him and his friends made that morning.

``right come on boy you can clean the mess up and then you can make a fire and some dinner for us lot when the others come back``mr woodendale said holding Roanens t-shirt and draging him the 2 mile walk back.

*sigh*``fine but im not cleaning no pots tonight then``he moaned infront of his teacher

``okay just as long as you do the dinner and tidying up properly then``mr woodendale told him when they was near the boys tents.

[ on the trek with the other kids,quinn,santana and mr maristen ]

``right were here now i want all of you to get your rope gear on then youll all watch a video of how to make a fire then climbing down a steep hill,CHOP CHOP then munchkins`` the instructor told the group of teenagers while he went to get the 4 adults some tea or coffe.

while they was eatingg biscuits and drinking their tea and coffe the teenagers outside was arguing.  
alex wrampton and jacob whattsford[Roanens bestfriends] was talking to the *popular*girls of their year holly waterdale,ashleigh davidson and jade woodbeck.

``come on there still eating in the office they wont notice that were gone``alex said as he was trying to drag holly off into the bushes.

``FUCK OFF alex im not intrested now why dont you and your fucking weird friends piss off and leave us alone`` holly said as she grabed alex and shoved him into the water filled mud hole and lathing at him as he came up spitting mud out of his mouth and looking really pale.

``ill say this,it hurts getting rejected but a hot chick``alex whined as he avoided holly and her friends and talkin to his other friends.

when the instructor came out he told them all to et into groups be sensiale and walk to the pots and start the walk up the hills and tightrope down them.

it took the group about an hour to get back to the camp,have their dinner and do some fun activaties and have a rest[sleep time]

[2 weeks later at dalton in quinns office]

quinn was looking through her emails to see if there was anything new when she had a knock at her door.

``come in``quinn whispperd as santana came in and sat down at her writting table.

``yes can i help you san``quinn said as she wrote the last of her report for the detentions that week.

``um this relly pretty lady and some gaurds are here to see you and from what i herde its pretty inportant``santana said as she was walking to the door to let them in.

``okay send them in please san``quinn said as she put her marking away and stood up to meet the people that was coming to see her.

william came in first then puck and lastly rachel.

``prince lucy may i speak with you about the throne and i must say that my name is princess rachel ``rachel said as she sat down at the chir with william and puck on each side of her.

``ahh the prince talk agen,no affence princess but i left that life behind and i dont want to go back,is that why your here`` quinn said as she looked at this beutefull woman infront of her.

``can i ask why`` rachel said as she was looking at the glare that santana was sending her.

``because its too much hassle and i want a normal life ect``quinn said ash she walked from the table to look and talk to rachel from there.

``i know how you feel about the hassle but i cant do anything about you being a royal at birth because i was the same,im sorry to say this but you have to come with us back to cumpton to interviwe you about who will take the next throne``rachel said as she walked out the room with william and puck in tow and then quinn eventualy walked with them.

[3 weeks later in compton]

they had got over the interviwe and rachel decided to choose quinn,they both clearley had feelings towards each other but they didnt know,they acted like normal best friends.

``arent you going on a date with stupid finocence``

``yes and i need to get redy,hey can you curl my hair while i put some makeup on please``

``why do you need makeup rach you look lovley without it and your natruly beutifull``

``aww thanks quinnie and your beutifull aswell,fine i wont wear the makeup but hurry up then because i have to go soon``

``okay okay im coming keep your pnats on woman``

after quinn had done rachels hair she whent and lay down on her bed waiting for rachel to come out and show her what she looks like for her date with finn.

she came out 10 minutes later wearing a black dress,black heals and her hair curles up and some coming round the sides of her face.

``WOW you look beutifull rach``

``thankyou so much quinn,well finns here i better go,ill see you later oky ``

``yeh ill see you later,have fun with the moron rach``

*sigh*``hes not a moron quinn and yes i will have a good time``

while rachel was out on her date with finn[ she gave him another chance]  
quinn was in her shower crying because how finn was being polite to rachel nd how she was acting it looked like she was goin to choose finn and not her,she knew she had REALLY strong feelings for rachel but she didnt want to admit it to santan and anyone els.

*she sobs while talking*``wwhy does sshhe have to choose that dumb ffucking idiot,cant she ffuckin tell that i love her NOT that idiot``

she got her towel round her and got some clean clothes to put on,she lay down on her bed and put the t.v on,she faintly herde the door open and rachel and finns voice was herde

*she growls whisppering*``great shes brough that fucking twat back with her``

``QUINN WERE BACK AND IVE BROUGH FINN TO WATCH SOME T.V WWITH US,IS THAT OKAY WITH YOU``

``YES ITS FINE RACH``

when all 3 of them was watching the t.v quinn felt like punching finns face in and now with how close they both was she was getting even more uncomfertale,  
so she just said she felt ill and walked up without hearing the rest of what rachel was saying

``is she okay because she looked anoyed with us``

``i dont know and yeh i noticed that she was really quiet tonight,ill go and ask her soon,ill get back to you about my answer finn``

``okay cya soon hopefully and goodnight``

rachel shut the door and whent up to quinns door and knocked

``go away please because im feeling ill rach``

`` can i come in please``

``i just want to rest rachel can you please leave me alone rach``

``please quinn just tell me whats wrong and well sort it out``

``i dont want to talk about it now please leave me alone``

``quinn please your my best friend and i want to help you with whatever is wrong

``FUCK OFF RACHEL I CANT DEAL WITH THIS SHIT AT THE MOMENT NOW FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE``

when quinn said that she stormed out of her room and walked away from rachel when she tried to grab her around quinns waist.

*sobs*``qquinn please tell me whats wrong because i thought we was friends``

``I JUST,OH FUCK SAKE IM FUCKING LEAVING ILL BE BACK LATER``

with that quinn walked out of rachels house[the mantion was 3 miels away from them]  
and she whent to the bar to get a drink.

rachel cried into her bed shocked and upset from what just happend,she was waiting for quinn to come back when she herde the door opening,she got up and walked out of her room and looked at quinns pale face when she was cought by rachel for drinking.

``quinn please we need to talk about earlier``

``im going to bed rach,have a good night sleep okay``

``quinn please somethings made you angry tonight and i want to know what it is PLEASE``

``GOODNIGHT RACH HAVE A GOOD NIGHTS SLEEP AGEN``

after quinn whent to bed rachel got into her bed and cried herself to woke up at 6am to the smell of coffe so she got up whent on her eliptical,  
had a shower then whent down into her kitchen and made herself some coffe.

``hey``

``hi im um just going out for a run ill see you in abit``

``yeh see you``

*rachel something has happend at the school and santana needs me back,ill see you in a week,bye*

``FUCKING HELL WHY IS SHE AVOIDING ME``

``whats up rach``

``um nothing finn,look you need to go i have a headache,ill see you tommorw okay``

``yeh sure see you tommorw``

when he shut the door rachel sighed and sat down on her sofa thinking *why is quinn avoiding me all of a sudden she goes out for a run and then 4 hours later she needs to go back home fucking hell this is pissing me off now,i just wish she would tell me whats wrong with herself*

[at dalton]

``heyy welcolm back bitch and not that im glad to see you but why are you here and not with yo new best friend``

``fuck off santana im not in the mood``

``woha q whats up``

`FUCKING FINN,I HATE HIM SOME MUCH``

``i know you do quinnie but maybee rach will leave him soon and go with you``

``yeh hopefully``

[back in her [quinns] room]

``are you gonna talk to rachel yet because shes been upset cos youve been avoiding her``

*she growled when she heard finn at her door saying that

``finn im not in the mood just leave me alone please``

``NO NOT UNTILL YOU TELL ME WHY YOUR NOT TALKING TO RACHEL``

she growls out loud so finn can hear and she walks up to her wall and punches the hell out of it

``WOHA WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU QUINN,RACH YOU BETTER COME SEE WHAT QUINNS DONE``

``fuck off hudson befor i do that to your fucking face``

finn looks scared and runs off,she starts punching the wall agen and swearing untill rachel comes running in restraining her arms and softly pulling her down into her lap on the floor.

shes holding quinns hand carefully and rubing her other arm while trying to sooth her

``shhh its okay quinn,please calm down and tell me what happend``

``ill tell you soon rach but i need my hand sorting out``

``yeh thats true,lets have a look at it for you``

rachel lookes at quinns right hand befor her face goes pale

``quinn youve broken you hand and wrist,ill go and get the things you need and wrap you up,okay``

*sigh*`` yeh okay and thanks rach``

``its okay but i do exspect you to tell me why you have been so angry and avoiding me for the last 2 weeks``

``i uh UM are you sure you really want to know``

``quinn your my best friend OFCOURSE i want to know why your angry all the time``

``i um something happend to my brother a few weeks back and hes REALLY ill``

``well why didnt you just tell me that in the first place then you silly numpty,come here``

while rachel hugged quinn,quinn was lad she thought of a good lie to tell rachel and not the true.

the awkwordness and avoidence that was around them both had dissapeard as nothing had happend at all,rachel and quinn was currently at the fair looking at wich ride they was on next when she noticed something that pissed her off instently

finn was kissing some other woman infront of the candyfloss machine so quinn thought shed make sure rachel knew incase she didnt break up with finn.

``hey rach have you and finn broken up``

``no why``

``um look over at the candy floss machine``

rachel looked and what she saw had broke her little heart,like quiinn saw,finn was holding another woman around her waist and kissing her.

``rach are you okay``

``lets go home and watch some t.v,you up for that``

``um yeh sure,but wait rach arent you going to confront finn about it``

``no theres no point,hes a cheater and for him not telling me that he wanted someone els then im ignoring him``

they drove back home in sielence and when rachel got to her room she lay on her bed and started crying.

``hey i thought you was okay rach``

``yeh and me but just that i loved him and now that hes cheated on me hes broke my heart``

quinn climbed onto rachels bed and lay down behind her and spooing her.

``hey hes not worthit okay,you can do much better than him``

``yeh i can but who would that be``

quinn hoped rachel didnt hear what she said but she did``me,im good for you``

rachel turned round in there embraceand just stared at quinn,rachel doesnt know what happend but the next time she thinks is the moment when quinns hand is on her neck and shes being kissed by quinn.

``mmmm quinn``

``im sorry rach i shouldnt have done that``

``hey its okay,we clearley know that we both have feeling for each other now``

``i um im sorry for lying to you but thats why i was avoiding you,i had VERY strong feelings for you and i was scared that you didnt feel the same way aout me as i do to you``

``ofcourse i love you quinn,why did you punch my wall then``

``because i was jelous of finn because he got to be with you and he knew what i felt for you and he teased me about it all the time when you wasnt in the room``

``that doesnt matter now,okay,come one lets take this upstairs``

``okay sure``

when they got upstairs rachel took her clothes off and was compleatley nake but also REALLY nervous at the same time[she was still a virgin,yes she wasnt itermate with finn]

quinn came in a walked to rachel.

``hey quinn whats that in your boxers``

quinn looked down and noticed that her cock was hard.

``oh um its my penis,i was born a girl but with boy parts``

``i still think your beutifull,no matter what equipment you have``

``thankyou rachel``

they grinded against each other untill rachel panted ``IN ME NOW``

``are you sure rach because im not rushing you and itll hurt at first``

``im sure quinn,i trust no one els to have my virginerty than you,okay``

``okay,tell me when it hurts and ill stop for you``

rachel nodded and when quinn pushed in rachel pouted at the slight pain of quinn being in her,  
rachel nodded agen and then quinn pushed in rachels pussy further and felt her virgin barrier break.

``UHH YEHHHH THATS IT QUUIIN,YES FUCK ME RIGHT THERE,FUCK ME GOOD,I NEED YOU TO POUND ME HARDER QUINNIE,YESSSSS MOREE UHHHHHH THATS SOO GOOD UHHHH YESS MAKE ME CUM BABY MAKE ME FUCKIN CCO``

rachel didnt finshed what she was saying as she orgasmed around quinns dick wich spurred quinn on and she shot her hot,sticky,white seed deep into rachels pussy.

after they had calmed down they both just lay there watching the t.v when rachels phone rand

*hey rach its me*

*what do you want finn*

*i just wanted to talk and say hi to me girlfriend,why dont you want to talk to me*

*im helping quinn at the moment finn shes having a bad time*

*yeh well shes a moron for doing that to your wall isnt she*

*finn DONT YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT MY BESTFRIEND AND FOR YOUR FUCKING INFORMATION YOU BETTER TELL ME YOU WANT A NEW GIRLFRIEND INSTEAD OF CHEATING ON ME AT THE FUCKING FAIRE YOU ASSHOLE*

*RACH I HAVENT CHEATED ON YOU ITS QUINN SHES FEEDING CRAP TO YOUR MIND AGEN,JUST...JUST DONT BE FRIENDS WITH HER ANYMORE AND COME BACK TO ME AND I WONT CHEAT ON YOU AGEN PLEASE*

*FUCK YOU FINN IM DONE WITH YOU,YOU CAN GO BACK TO THAT WHORE AND LEAVE ME THE FUCKING HELL ALONE GOT IT*

*um yeh okay...bye rach*

*fuck off wanker*

when rachel cut finn off befor he could say anything els she put her phone away and looked at quinn who was really red in her face and all of a sudden she burst out lathing at how rachel said all that to finn in one breath.

``omg that was...IM IN STITCHES RIGHT NOW RACH PHAHAHAHAHAHA``

``shut up will ya it wasnt that funny``

they ended up tickleing each other

they both stopped tickling each other and whent their hot tub to relax

``ill be back in a minute baby i just have to do something``

``okay but try not to be too long because i miss you when you go``

``okay see you in a minute baby``

[in her bathroom]

rachel got a pregnancey box out of her bag and opend it up,she sat on the toilet seat and did her buisness on the stick,she waited for about 2 minutes for the result to come back and when it did she smield,put the stick and box in the bin and whent back into the hot tub to quinn

``hey your back``

``yea i am,did you miss me baby``

``i always miss you when you go somewhere when im not there``

``aww your such a sappy git arent you``

``yep but you love me like that,what did you have to do upstairs``

``i took a pregnancy test and gess what it came back with``

``NOO dont tell me your pregnant``

``sure am baby``

``IM SO FUCKING HAPPY RIGHT NOW``

``so am i baby,hey we have to tell my fathers,the staff and santana,who do you need to tell``

``my parents and the kids at the school``

``well shall we book a flight back to lima and tell them all``

``yeh sure,do you wanna do that now or stay in here for a little longer``

``ill stay in here alittle longer and then ill book the flight when we get inside``

``okay then baby,gess whos coming to get you``

``who,no no dont tell me im gessing its the tickle monster``

``OH YES ITS THE TICKLE MONSTER,HERE I COME``

`phaha ah hahah phaha no stop baby i cant phahaha nooo,okay okay,your an evil git miss faray``

``yeh but you love me really``

``that i do and i allways will``

they sat on the float for another 20 minutes enjoying the morning sun,they both got out to their room to dry off and book a flight to lima for them both

``okay baby were leaving at 12,is that okay with you``

``yep thats fine with me,shall we pack now or in abit``

``id pack now so then we have our things redy befor we go``

they both ralxed some more after they packed some clothes and other things,it was 11:30 now and rachel had called puck and some of the security people to come and protect them both in lima,lets face it they was both now well known there now

``okay puck said hell be here in 10 minutes with the guys``

``okay,ill go put the bags in the car and wait for puuck,ill shout you when the guys are here``

``okay baby``

rachel was watchin the t.v while waiting for quinn to shou to her that puck and the guys was here

quinn had just put the bags in the car when she herde a car beep at her and when she turned round she saw puck smirking at her while waving and the guys lathing at something puch had just said

``what did you just say puckerman``

``um nothing dude``

``nathan can you tell me what the lovley mr puckerman has said that made you all lath like that``

``um he said that your whipped and that youd do anything for your lovey dovey rachey baby``

``DUDE we had a deal not to say anything``

``sory but quinns cool and she isnt mean and play jokes on us like you do``

``hmm thanks nathan``

``sure``

``RIGHT PUCKERMAN so im whipped because im putting the bags in the car and rachel isnt,exsplaine to me how that makes me whipped``

while she was waiting for an answer puck kept looking at the door hoping for rachel to come out and get quinn``

``im waiting mr puckerman but if you dont answer me then ill get my girlfriend on you and you think shes nice to you``

``phaha dude id just answer her``

``um sorry dude but i just said it to make these lot lath not to insult you``

``hmmmm okay but if i was you puckerman id watch your back because im going to get you and you wont know when``

`AHHHPHAHAHAHA YOU JUST GOT YA ASS WIPED FROM A GIRL WHO ACTS LIKE A DUDE THATS FUCKIN HILLERIOUS``

``shut you lot or youll all be put in the lower rank``

``shut up puck or ill give nathan your job descripsion,GOT IT``

``uh yeh sorry dude``

``RACHEL THE GUYS ARE HERE``

``coming,what was all that about with you lot``

``hmmm nothing just us lot teasing puck cos he said that im whipped`` rachel lathed at that and walked up to puck,he gulped when she looked slightly anoyed with him

``so you want to know if quinn is whipped or not,because there is a reason she wants to put the bags in the car``

``uh whats that``

``well 1 is that shes a gentlewoman and shes kind and 2 is that shes caring for me because im carryin her child NOW SHUT UP befor you find yourself out of a job,quinn baby lets go``

puck was quiet all the way to the airport and inside,afer they all got through the security system they walked to the plane and sat down on the seats

``are you okay baby you seem alittle moddy at the moment``

``IM NOT FUCKING MOODY QUINN,be quiet befor i castrate you``

``okay im sorry baby``

``its okay``

after rachel said that she started crying and leened into quinns shoulder while being hugged round her middle section,rachels stoumch was alredy big annd she was getting even more moody

``hey shhhh its okay,its just your hormoans baby youll be okay,hey i know its going to be tough with you carrying our child and the other load that will come plus the weight of the throne issues,but well stick by it okay,im not going anywhere``

``i know,i love you so much quinn and i cant wait to see our child come in 5 months[yes she was that far along alredy] are you excited baby``

``oh yeh definetly,i hope its a boy so i can teach him football when hes old enough and if its a girl you can give her makeup and teach her when she can date boys or girls``

*rachel crys more*``yeh,i cant wait for that then,im getting tired now baby so im going to have a rest,that okay with you``

``yeh sure,want me to hold you or you okay``

``ill be okay,can you hold me an hour after im asleep``

``sure,have a good sleep baby``

``i will,see you in a few hours``

rachel fell asleep so quinn whent to get a drink from the private kitchen

``what the hell is wrong with her,i know shes carrying your child but she doesnt have to be a bitch to me,she isnt usualy like this,are you on her bad side or something``

``shut up puck and shes mardy because this is our first baby PLUS is her hormoans reacting SO LEAVE HER ALONE``

``SHE STILL DOESNT HAVE TO BE SUCH A MARDY BITCH TOWARDS US ALL,i bet it isnt even your kid,shes prob a dirty fuckin slut``

after puck said quinn got anoyed and walked off

``come back here quinn im not finshed talking to you``

he whent to grab her jumper but she punched him in the face and kicked him to the floor

``FUCKING SHUT UP AND LEAVE HER ALONE oh and puck...your fired,nathans takin your position now,when we get to ohio you can stay there,not contacts the guys or me and rachel and her fathers,just stay away from the manstion all together and if you dont ill get a restraining order against you``

``i..i..im so so sorry quinn i didnt mean that``

``yeh i know but its too late for that and your lucky im not kicking the shit out of you for saying that she isnt pregnant with my child and that shes a slut``

``ill just go and get my things and change my flight,im gonna go to L.A and start a buissnes there``

``ill give you a refrance puck,im sorry its come to this but you didnt have to do all that shit``

``i know,ill see you lot around okay,look after yourself,rachel and the baby okay``

``yeh man i will,good luck puck``

``thanks``

with that puck got off the plane in ohio and whent to change his plance tickets while quinn whent back into the cabin to wake rachel up

``rach baby were here``

``mmm did you hold me eralier``

``yeh i did and you was nice and warm baby``

``okay,oh baby whats happend to your hand``

``i had a fight with puck and had to fire him``

``oh...it looks like you might have broken you hand,whos taking his job now then``

``ive put nathan it his spot because im actualy impressed with how hes been doing recently``

``okay,i was going to talk to you about that aswell but youve beaten me to it,i love you``

``i love you too,come on then lets get us lot to a hotel and look round for abit until its time to see our family and friends,okay``

*yawn*``okay``

they whent through customs and when they finshed all the check ups quinn got the guys [ryan,steve,antony,david,mike and barry to look after rachel while quinn took nathan to get some coffe for them all

``is there a reason you wanted to speak to me and not evryone quinn``

``yes,ive been really impressed with how youve been doing your job the last few months youve worked for me and rachel,  
now ive had to fire puck and ive put you in head of security,i hope your up to the job nathan because it really is a hard job``

``thankyou quinn and i wont let you and rachel down i promise``

``good im glad to hear that,now lets get these grumpy lot their coffes before they quitt their jobs``

``can i ask,hows rachel dealing with the baby considering this is both of yours first child together``

``were doing great actualy,thanks for asking nath``

``its no problem,i was just making sure because i remember my wifes first child together and it was hell``

``i know i can imagine aswell,well weve got the support of you and her parents so well be okay,hey i cant tell were both going to be good friends me and you``

``haha and me quinn``

``quinn... is that really you,what are you doing in lima``

``what do you want custard nippels and im here to see rachels friends and my coworkers,i thought you was in cumpton still trying to get over your cheating ass from what you did to rachel``

``hey dont say that about my nippels,there nothing like custard,yeh...i want herr back,i didnt know you had a job,i allways thought you was lazy``

``RIGHT YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHIT``

nathan,and two other gaurds ran up to quinn and held her back fom finn and the others still protecting rachel

``FUCKING SHIT YOU CHEATED ON HER SO YOU CANT HAVE HER BACK YOU WANKER NOW LEAVE US ALL ALONE BEFOR I KICK YOUR SHITTY FACE IN``

``baby calm down he isnt worthit``

they all walked away and quinn calmed down,they took the cars to dalton and walked into santanas office

``OMG bitch i thought i wasnt gonna see you for a while now that midgey is carrying your little turd``

``shut up lopez and i came to see the little pains,you gonna let us in then cos im still technickly still a teacher here``

``yeh sure bitch just go on through``

``MISS FABRAY WE MISSED YOU``

``i missed you all aswell,how is evryone doing since i left``

``were all good,who are those pweople over there``

``that woman there is my girlfriend and she a princess and those people are here to protect us both,be carefull with her guys because she has a little baby in her tummy``

all the kids ran up to rachel and got her to sit down so they could gently stroke her stomuch while the gaurds was standing and sitting down outside the classroom

the kids got quinn to play with the toys and help them all with some things while rachel stood near quinns desk and watched her lovingly play with the kids and thinking what she would be like when they have their child in a few months

``okay guys who wants to watch a movie because miss jackie has told me you all have been really good for her while ive been gone``

``yaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy,we love you miss fabray``

``i love you guys too,im going to put finding nemo on for you all and you can have some squash and biscuits to have aswell``

she got the juice and biscuits and set them on the table for the kids while she walked to the back of the room and sat down with rachel on her lap

``your really good with children quinn,now i really cant wait to have our baby``

``ive allways been like that baby,i know and me i cant wait now``

``hey the kids are busy watchin nemo do you want go get a drink while that jackie looks after them agen``

`yeh sure,hey jacks can you look after the little terrors agen while we both get a drink and something to eat``

``yeh sure,nah there not little terrors there angels``

``haha yeh sure whatever you say jackie``

[on the playground]

``what are you going to name him or her when theyre born``

``hmmm well if its a boy im thinkin charlie and if its a girl im thinking jessica,what about you``

``i like luke for a boy and lea for a girl``

``i like yours better``

``agen your such a sappy goof``

``hey you love me the way i am,just like i love you how you are``

``too right,have you noticed that thers been some tention between marley and kitty recently``

``yeh i have,ill need to ask her when we et back home``

``you talk to marley and ill talk to kitty,that sound fair``

``yep sure does``

they sat at the tabels drinking coffe and talking about evrything from the weather to the diffrent countries

``we better et back befor your little muchkins miss you too much``

``what can i say those kids are adorable and love me``

``yeh they are and do but i love you more``

``nope me more``

``ugh cant you two keep your hands off each other for 5 minutes there are children here know``

``we love you too santana``

``culo gordo volver a esos ni os antes de que yo le das una palmada``

``hahaha,si claro que san ni siquiera me puedes ganar en una pelea, as que traer perra``

``Cierra la cara q o para mal informar a su mujer acerca de sus a os en la secundaria skank``

``you know i dont understand spanish and id really love to know what your both saying to each other``

``santana was calling me a fat arse,i aparantly cant win in a fight and do i really have to say the last bit``

``santana you can talk,your arse is fatter than mine and quinns put together and im the pregnant one here and please baby``

``haha you got told san,she said that shed tell you about the skank years i had in highschool``

``what do you mean by the last part``

``ill tell you later okay``

``okay``

``shut your face midge or ill chuck you in the swimming pool``

``mmmm and i bet youd love that wouldont you san,oh i could also do with a swim``

``come on horn dogs time to come in or ill spray you both with the hose``

``you wouldnt do that to me san,you love me``

``whatever bitch now get ya fat ass in there now``

``okay okay keep your panties on will you``

they had been in lima for 2 months[they extended the stay of the trip] when they had to get back to cumpton

``baby i need to sit down agen my feet and back are killing me``

``okay,do you want me to get you a chair for you so you dont have to keep walking``

``please,thanks quinn your wonderfull``

``thankyou baby,well i woldont leave you to do all this on your own would,that would not be nice of me``

``true,im glad the morning sickness stopped awhile ago,hey baby wanna come in the pool with me``

``yeh sure ill just get changed then ill walk down with you``

``okay baby,ill just wait on the bed for you``

it only took quinn about 2 minutes to get dressed and walk rachel down the steps and into their pool,  
quinn sat down then pulled rachel down to sit on her lap and play with the water and thee little toys that came with the hot tub``

quinn sat on the chair in the water while rachel sat on her lap,the water right up the top of her chest,she sat there playing with rings and diving toys ect while quinn sat ther atching her while kissing her neck and rubbing her stomuch[she was starting to show and ache more]

``wanna relax baby``

``mhmmm``

``okay well im gonna get up and pull the big float to the chair so you can climb on without hurting yourself or falling in,okay``

``okay then``

she did all that with out falling off,she lay down on the float with quinn on the inflatbale chair behind rachel and slowly moving the float for her and relaxing at the same time``

``you okay now baby``

``mhmmm,can you rub my tummy agen its hurting``

``yeh sure,you know ill do what you want me to``

``ikno you will,love you quinn``

``love you too penguin``

``hey just because i look and walk like a penguin doesnt mean you can call me one``

``i can you MY penguin baby and you look lovley like you are so stop worrying about it all``

*sigh*``okay,yehh im your special penguin``

``you and our child will always be my special people and you better know that for ever``

``i do and always will baba``

``ohh we have an apoitment soon to check the baby,we better get dressed and head off``

``ohhh but the pool is keeping us here``

``do you want to know how your child is``

``haha you know im joking and like i said i love you both``

``i know i know,come on then``

[in the doctors office]

``hello agen rachel and how are my favourite couple doing this week``

``hey,were doing good each week,thankyou and yourself``

``im good thanks,now then lets see how your little bundle of joy is doing shall we``

she put the gell on rachels stoumch and smield when she squirmed ait from the cold

``oh thats strange``

``is the baby okay``

``yeh but you start saying babies``

``were having twins``

``yep and their both boys aswell,conrats you two,ill just get the pictires for you both,its free for you both because you both my awsome paitients``

``thankyou shirley``

``no worries,ill just leave you both to it``

``how about that,im going to have two little boys that i get to teach football when their old enough``

``nope their my penguins not yours baby``

``ohh is that so,do you want me to call mr ticklemunch on you``

``no and not in public you plonker``

``okay here you both go,now if you need to ask me any qestions then call me,okay``

``okay,thanks shirl``

they walked out into the parking lot when rachel stood still and turned round to look at quinn

``im going to give you a relly good time when we get back home baby just you wait``

``mmmm is that so``

`mmm``

``well i think we better get home soon then dont you think so``

``come on then horn dog lets get you back so i can worship your dick and thank you for giving me 2 new wonderfull lives``

``your welcolm baby``

they burst through the door not having any space away from them both and ran up the stairs,quinn lay down on the bed and watched rachel take her clothes off slowly just to tease quinn,she was only left in her bra and panties

``such a tease``

``oh you love it really``

rachel walked up to the bed and climbed on and stradeld her waist,leaning down to kiss quinn,she whimperd and kissed down her neck to her stoumch,after licking her she grabbed quinns shaft and started pumping it to make her hard,she pulled off her pants and lay down and showed quinn that she hadnt shaved herself and that she was wet,she pulled quinns hardness down to kiss the head then slowly ran it up her pussy

``mmm damn your wet rach,how long have you been like that for``

``ugh mm all day baby``

``fuck me``

``with pleasuer then``

she stroked quinns cock and put the head inside her,she whimperd slightly then pulled her the rest of the way in

``AHHH SO TIGHT BABY``

``yeh you love how tight i am baby``

``MMMMM i love you like that``

rachel pulled quinn out and put her whole length in her mouth so she was at the back of her throat

``ugh your so good at sucking me baby,YESSS KEEP GOIN RACH IM GONNA CUM``

``AHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK FUCK YEH YOUR SO GOOD BABY,DEEP THROATING ME``

she came down rachels mouth and watched her swallow all her seed

``feel good baby``

``mmm that was the best thanks rach``

``no problem``

``now its your turn``

``mmmm now i cant wait``

she lay rachel down and took off her bra,she looked at rachel making sure she had her full attention and leened down to kiss and rub rachels swollen belly

``hey little guys,your in your mummys tummy and im your dady,now you be good for your mum and dont hurt her too much because if you do ill have to tickle you guys when your both born,okay``

she felt 2 little kicks and took that as her answer from her sons,she looked up and saw rachel half crying but with lust filled eyes ``aww your soo sweet baby,come FUCK ME HARD``

``mmm with pleasure``

she leened down and licked up rachels pussy and lathed when she whimperd,she took her clit in her mouth and sucked and bit it making rachel screem in plesure,she moved up and took a nipple between her lips and did the same while one hand snuck into her pussy and fingerd her while the other hand played with her breasts,she did the same agen then took her cock and ran it up and down rachels pussy jst to tease her

``mmmm sstop teasing and fuck me``

``mm okay``

she slapped rachels breasts which made her sqeel in more pleasure then took her cock and pushed into rachel making her moan

``mmm i feel so full alredy babe,AHHH YESSSSS FUCK YEH POUND ME BABY FUCKING POUND ME WET AND TIGHT PUSSY,UGGHHHHHH MAKE ME CUM SEXY MAKE ME FUCKING CUM,  
OHHHHH YOUR SOO GOOD BABY,UGHH AHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSSS AHHH MAKE ME OHHHHHHHHHH``

she didnt finshin her sentence while having an orgasm and cuming all over quinns cock which in turn made quinn cum and shoot her load deep into rachels pussy

``mmm hhow was that baaby``

``FUCKING AWSOME``

``glad we both liked it,hey baby i have a supprise for you downstairs wanna come and see``

``yyeh ill just get my gown on and ill meat you down there,kk``

``okie dokie then,see you in a minute``

quinn had the music playing,some wine on the table and the box in her dressing gown and waiting nervously waiting for rachel to come down

``quinn where are youuu``

``im in the kitchen baby``

``whats that musi... oh my,whats all this``

``come here baby,i um i have a qestion to ask you``

rachel was thinking nervously but she still walked and looked calmly up to quinn

i um ive loved you from the moment i first met you,you was my best friend to start off with and still are but now your my lover,i cant imagine a day of my life without you and i dont want that,what im saying is will you marry me and become my wife``

rachel was crying now holding a hand over her mouth,she jumped onto quinn with out hurting them both,kissed her neck then on her lips,she pulled bac and said``YES,A MILLION TIMES YES``


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

rachel got up off the floor,walked up to the coffe table and sat down,quinn looked at her and smield and put the kettle on to make them both some coffe when shed done that she sat the cups down and sat infront of rachel and held her hands.

``how are you and the babies doing now``

``their making me feel even more tired but were all good``

``good,i cant imagine what its like to carry a baby let alone two in your stomuch for 9months``

``its a nice feeling because i can feel them boh growing inside me,but the weight of them both is starting to take its toll on me``

``i can imagine it aswell,so what do you ant to do now``

``im gonna go sun bathe,what you doing``

``im going into the pool with marley and kitty``

``oh by the way finn tried to come into the doctors office and steel some of your details when you was in the toilet,so i had nathan fine and give him a restraining order``

``HAHAHAH fucking jackass needs to lern to leave people alone when they dont want him``

``haha i know,wanna know what he ws trying to do in the office``

``yeh sure``

``he saw that you was pregant nd tried to steel the details ect and sell them to the papz``

``PHA stupid lanky shit wouldnt know where to even find them``

``atleast we dont have to deal with him now but we will at the wedding``

``true,come on then lets go into the garden and have our relaxing time``

they both got in the garden and saw that marley and kitty was allredy in the pool,they put their clothes and towls on the bench and quinn climbed in the pool and sighing contentedly at the cool water,rachel sat down on the sun bed and put her hedphones on her hed and listend to music blocking out the other three

``how far along are you know marl``

``im 3 months now``

``wow thats gone quick,was ryder happy about giving you two a child``

``yeh he was,he was like jake is and said no because were dykes,ryder was actuly happy we chose him for it``

``really,thats kind of him,are you both doing half the parenting or bringing ryder in aswell``

``weve decided to let him in aswell because it was technicly his child so yeh``

``i can imagine him in the hospital room now if and when he sees you giving birth to him or her``

``haha i know,how long has rachel got left now``

``she has two months left,ill be alittle gld tho because even she said shes sick of being mardy at some people,shes even mardy with me``

``dont let her hear you say that cos i herde that sometimes that around the 7months mark they can be REALLY snappy and get upset easyer,hormoans``

``HAHA TOO FUCKING LATE,IVE ALLREDY HERDE THAT,quinn your in the dog house and im not speaking to you for the rest of the night,so your sleeping on the sofa,oh nd fuck off you two im talking to quinn without an audience``

``rach what the hell,even you said you ws sick of being mardy,so why are you doing that all that if ive just said what you did``

``dont piss me off quinn,im not in the mood``

with that rachel walked off into the house and smammed the door shut,quinn ran after her and when she got in she couldnt see rachel annywhere so she whent up to their room,lay down and fell asleep

[a few days later]

``come on rachel this is getting silly now,please talk to me``

rachel stomped all the way up to quinn,poked her in the chest

``SHUT THE FUCK UP QUINN...do you even love me,ill go and pack my bags and you will never see me and your children agen``

when rachel walked out to their front garden quinn grabed rachels arm and pulled her back to herself,rachel turned round and started hitting quinn on her chest but she only got a few hits because quinn took her arms and held them to herself so she was hugging rachel

``you ddont fucking llove me sso i need to lleave``

``hey ofcourse i love you and the boys,dont think like that because i dont like it,okay then come let me give you a massage ect nd well be okay``

``okay,im sorry quinn``

``hey its okay,dont worry about it,you do know that i love you right``

rachel nodded her head and hugged quinn,she was happy that both of them was talking agen,she let go of her and walked to the fridge and took out a bottle of water for them both

``here you go,itll help cool you down``

``thanks hun``

rachel held the bottle of water and thought shed tease quinn knowing that shes watching her,because of the water being cold she rubbed the bottle round her face,down her chest,and over her stoumch

``mmmm this water is cooling me down,have you noticed quinn``

``what are you doing rach``

``nothing im just trying to cool myself down``

``your such a tease``

``i know but you love me and the boys,its them thats making me like this``

``nice exacuse baby``

``hey hun im gonna go sit in the pool for a bit,the kids are hurting my stomuch``

``okay,be carefull rach

``i will quinn dont worry``

she grabbed her towl and changed into her costume and walked down to the pool holding her stomuch

``are you okay rachel you look pale``

``hmm oh yeh im fine i just have a sore stomuch ache,thanks for asking marley``

``its okay``

rachel sat her towl down on the sun bed and climbed into the pool and tried to relax but the twins was causing her trouble

``ahh you little gits that hurts``

she rubbed her tummy to try and soothe the pain,it stopped for a while so she could relax she was in the water for about 20 minutes befor the pain came back but twice as much

``AHHHH,what the hell is going on with you ttwo today``

she looked down and saw blood,she tried to get up but she was in too much pain,she put her hand down to her pussy and she could feel hair,so she freaked out and called marley and kitty

``yes rachel...ohhhh...why is there blood in the pool``

``i dont know but im in ALOT of pain and i can feel somethin weird like hair``

``is it okay if i look and have a feel``

`yyeh,kitty can you wake quinn up for me please and call my fathers``

``yeh sure``

marley jumped into he pool and swam down to where rachel was and checked her

``okay rach it looks like the twins want to come out early,that was the head you could feel just then,well have to call the the other nurse dr samson,and shell have to come and help you``

``okkay just FUCKING GET THEM OUT``

``shes on her way now rachel just try and be calm for quinn``

``RACH,you okay baby``

``yyeh,the boys want to come see us earley``

``naughty erent they``

``yeh tthey areee ahhhhhhhh ow,pplease stop the pain quinn it hurts so much``

``i know rach,the nurse will be here soon then she can stop your pain and bring out out sons to us,okay``

``okay``

the nurse came five minutes later with two paramedics,nathan,a few security officers,rachels fathers and a trolley

``hi rachel my name is dr samson and ill help you give birth to your children okay,how pain are you in at the moment``

``ALOT``

``okay im going to give you a epudural to stop it for abit then were all going to get you out of this pool and take you somewhere more private and warm,is that okay``

``yeh,thanks``

``thats okay``

she gave rachel the epidural and the pain stopped,they somehow took her out of the pool and put her on the trolley with know problems and was now on their way to hospital

[in the delivery room]``okay rachel we need you to push one more time so baby 1 came come and see us all``

``i cant it hurts,quinn i want more pain relife``

``you cant rach it wont work now,come on one more push then you can try and have a break``

``okay here goes,AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK FUCK FUCKING SHIT THIS HURTS SOOOO MUCH``

``thats it rach baby one is here,you can rest now``

``yey``

they all lathed at that and watched the nurses clean up the little baby while quinn stroked rachels face and kissed her while resting,  
it was 10 minutes later when the other baby wanted to come out and see the world

``it still hurts SO FUCKING MUCH,AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK THAT RELLY FUCKING AHH HURTS` another three pushes and he was born

``so whos this one then rach``

``thats charlie and the yongest is brad,why isnt he breathing and crying``

``hes just got something in his airways so well have to wheel him off to help him,you cn still have charlie to hold

``PLEASE just make sure hes fine``

``we will rachel dont worry``

2 hours later in the icu for babies

``how is he now``

``hes still very week,youve got to know rachel that brad might not live a normal life like charlie will``

``what do you mean``

``even from being a few hours old we can tell that hes going to have severe special needs``

``well no matter what well still look after him,well pray for him to get better``

``thats the spirit,ill check back on you both in a few hours,see you all later``

with that the nurse left to do her other round the hospital while rachel fathers,quinn and her stayed watcing brad asleep in a incubater

``hell be okay rach,well all look after him,you know its not your fault that they both came early``

``i know but i still think its my fault for all the stress ect thats been caused for us both``

``hey come on,ill give you a massage to help you relax and the stress ill handle and crush it okay``

``okay,thanks quinn you know i still love you soo much``

``i love you too,come on then lets get you relaxed``

[a few weeks later]

nathan was helping quinn and rachel bring brad and charlie into the kitchen,quinn was talking to nathan when rachel called her

``you okay rach``

``come and see whos here``

``HUDSON,what the hell are you doing in our home,GET OUT NOW``

``ive come to get my girlfreind and children back because youve stolen them all off me``

``1 their my children and rachel is MY girlfriend so fuck off and 2 you cheated on her``

``GIVE ME MY KIDS BACK NOW OR YOULL REGRET IT``

finn charged at quinn but he missed her so quinn moved out the way and punched him in the face and he fell to the floor,  
quinn called rachel but she didnt answer because she was looking at finn from behind quinn,she turned round but it was too late and got punched in the eye by finn, he walked to rachel and the boys and tried to pick charlie up but then he ws tackeld to the floor by quinn,  
nathan came running in and gently moved quinn to stop hitting finn and then pulled him up off the floor and chucked him outside

``thanks nath,can you make sure the police charge him and put a restraining order against him``

``deffo for what he did,i hope all 4 of you are okay``

``we are thanks nath,ill see you later``

``laters``

quinn sat down by rachel and hugged her to make sure she was okay

``im fine baby,your not tho you have a bruised eye and it looks like youve broken you hand from hitting finn,come on ill put the boys to bed and and then clean you up``

rachel came back 10 minutes later with some ice packs and a few bandages ect

``thnakyou for protecting us quinn``

``hey its my job and allways will be if im going to have you as my wife,dady lions allways protect their lionesses and cubs if their in danger``

``ruffy lion quinn``

she sorted out quinn eye and hand [ wich was deffinatley broken] then lay down next to the twins

``when did you sort out a date for the wedding``

``its in 2 months so we have plenty of time``

``good,i cant wait untill you become my wife,then ill be able to fuck you agen``

``i know and me,come on time for a rest with these two,its been a tireing week``

``i agree``

[the wedding day]

*``hey mathew hows my rachey doing``*

*``hey quinn,shes doing good but shes still really nervous``*

*``i bet she is,its espected,well im still getting redy so ill see you in abit okay``*

*``okay see you later quinn``

they got through the wedding without any problems,now they was at their wedding reception,rachel felt like she was being watched so she got santana,marley and kitty to watch charlie and brad while her and quinn whent outside to check who was there and who she saw made her gasp

``kkurt what are you doing here``


	3. Chapter 3

i know i havent been gone that long but ive been in bed since i last upated because im trying to beat my depression,not fully over it yet but writting this will hopefully help,

please review/pm me what you like/dislike about this and ill try and get better at it

hears chapter 3

* * *

rachel sat on the steps watching kurt and this other guy tanding next to him looking awkword

``i came to see you,im sorry i missed your wedding but my dad and carol had to deal with finn and all the hassle hes been causing for us all``

``did you even hear what he tried to do kurt,its okay and im glad your here now,do you wanna come into the party and have a drink``

``yes i did and im discusted with him to be fair sure,thanks rach and this is blaine my boyfriend``

`` i know and me,nice to meet you blaine``

``nice to meet you too rachel``

``come on then boys lets get some food a drink,oh ill be back in a minute i need to feed my children``

``since when did you have children rachel``

``since my wife quinn had a dick because shes intersex,charlie is the oldest and is fine,  
brad is the youngest and had really bad special needs``

``im sorry rach,hell be okay because his big brother will protect him``

``he better do because hell have his two mommies on him quicker than he can say sorry``

``now thats the rachel i remember from highschool``

``very funny kurt``

quinn,rachen,blaine and kurt spent the rest of the night talking to eachother while marley,kitty and santana looked after charlie and brad

``ill be back soon kurt,i have to take this call``

``yea sure rach``

*``hellol``*

*``is this mrs rachel fabray``*

*``yes it is can i ask whos calling``*

*``its dr westbrum from cumpton general hospital,e have your dad leroy in the icu,could we ask you and your partner to come down and talk to us please``*

*``yes okay well be there soon,bye doctor``*

*``bye mrs fabray``*

``are you okay rach``

``yeh,the doctor just rang and wanted us to go to the hospital for some reason``

``oh that doesnt sound good,when do they want us there by``

``pretty soon,kurt can you keep the party going,just tell avryone where we are and that well be back as soon as we can``

``yeh sure,are you taking brad and charlie with you both``

``no,can you keep them with marley,kitty and santana please``

``yeh sure,go on get going``

with that rachel and quinn was on their way to cumpton general,when they checked into reception the doctor told them what happend befor they walked in his private room

``what the hell,WHERE IS HE NOW``

``hes been aressted,rachel you have to know that your dad might not wake up from his coma``

``how did all this happen annyway,I WANT TO KNOW NOW``

officer baker came in and was talking to them all

``well mr hudson was over the limet and when he saw it was your dad walking infront of him he ran him over``

``thankyou officer baker,am i okay to have some words with your mr hudson``

``usualy wed say know but from whats happend and who your are im going to say yes,well tie his hand and legs together so you can do what you want to him``

``really,thankyou,you look familier do i know you at all``

``no but you know my half brother puck``

``YOUR PUCKS HALF BROTHER``

``yeh,he told me what happend with him and quinn and that if you guys needed anything then hed send me to help you all ``

``thankyou,officer...``

``matt-matt baker,well lets go then if we want to have words with mr hudson``

``i really cant wait for this``

``and me baby,i liked your fathers and now finn has injured one of them because he cant have you back``

``well its his fault hes going to prison now and the prisnores wont let him remebor his royal title,theyll treat him the same as evryone els``

``good,hes gonna get whats coming to him for hurting us and leroy``

[in the police cell]

``rachel,thank g-owwww w-what the fuck was that for``

``that was fuor fucking running my dad over you stupid twat,now he might never wake up and its all your fault``

``rach i never hurt your dad,im being framed i swear``

``finn they had your finger prints in the car and you was caught running my dad over on cctv,id say your fucking guilty to me you worthless peice of crap``

finn coudnt speak after that because rachel taped his mouth up and was punching and kicking him so much that she herde one of his ribs crack

``i hope you rott in jail finn because you wont be out in fredome for a VERY LONG time``

rachel walked out with quinn and the security while matt was standing next to finn

``im pucks half brother and he said that if ANYONE pisses them off then ill deal with them,if you file a complaint against them and me then you wont even live to see your next breakfast,YOU HEAR ME YOU USELESS PEICE OF FUCKING SCUM``

``AHHHHHHHHHHH,y-yeh i understand``

``good,now you can get yourself out of these,bye bye twat face``

[the next day]

*prince finn has been aressted for drink driving and the murder of king leroy berry,he will be serving 12-15 years with no parole,well bring you more news later tonight*

``rach come on you kneed to eat and feed the boys``

``i dont want to``

``come on baby hes in a better place now and hes looking after us from up in heven,okay``

*sigh*``okay*

``thankyou rach,hang on theres someone at the door``

when quinn opend the door up she was shocked to see frannie and judy

``m-mum,frannie,what are you doing here``

``weve come to see you,rachel and our grandchildren/nepthews``


	4. Chapter 4

judy and frannie sat down at the dining table and drank thier coffe while waiting for someone to start the convorsation

``where are my grandbabies``

``wheres dad,charlie is asleep and brad is in the hospital having tets done``

``hes at home...drinking booze agen,what for,he was born healthy wasnt he``

``tipical father then,no...hes got autism``

``what are the doctors going to do once he gets older``

``well their going to keep an eye on him and as he gets older hell need more helpl with some of his learning and they reckon he might have trouble walking aswell``

``hell be okay quinnie,well all be here for him``

``yeh okay...rach are you okay``

*sigh*``yeh...im gonna go lie down im feeling tired``

``okay,see you later rach``

``see you later quinn,bye judy bye frannie,it was nice meeting you``

``you too rachel``

rachel walked up the stairs and slammed the door shut so the others downstairs could hear her

``whats up with her,she was being a mardy cow``

``SHUT UP frannie,her dad died because of a hit and run with rachels ex and shes not dealing with it well so shut up now``

``yeh okay i get that but she doesnt need to be a mardy cow infront of us``

``RIGHT get the fuck out of my house,fuck sake charlie is awake,get out or youll be dealing with rachel and she isnt nice when shes pissed off so id go now``

``qui``

``NO...GET THE FUCK OUT NOW``

``well be talking to the press about this``

``yeh and youll BOTH be dealing with the courts for harrsment,you wont be seeing my children ever agen now GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE``

at seeing how pissed off quinn was judy and frannie ran out of the house and drove off

``im sorry buddy i woke you up,come on lets go see how your mummy is doing``

charie held his little legs up and tried to grab and suck on quinns fingers

``hey you little devil...you need to wait to have your mummys nippels in your mouth so you can have your dinner...hey rach char char and me want to come and see how your doing``

``im okay i just need you to hold me,does he need feeding``

``yea,heres your little muchkin``

rachel held charlie to her chest while quinn got the baby pillow and put it under charlie,she moved the left side of her top up and guided charlie to her nipple wich he took quickly

``hows it feel to have him sucking on you for his dinner``

``it feels nice,why``

``just asking,dont you get aroused when he sucks ya nipps``

``not really,why...are you aroused watching him drinking from me``

``yea,its hot``

``horndog``

``you wouldnt have me any other way,i love you rach,you know that right``

``i know and i love you too``

a few minutes later charlie finshed having his dinner and quinn took the pillow and put it back on the trolley while rachel lay him down in his cot,pulled her top back down and walked over to quinn

``im going for a shower do you want to come with me``

``yeh sure``

``no funny buisness quinn i just want you to hold me,okay``

``i know i know,dont worry ill hold you``

in the bath quinn lay down first then rachel put her back to quinns front,she used the soap and cloth to wash rachels body and after washing her self she lay back down and played with rachels hair

``what you thinkin about baby``

``what brad and charlie will be like when their both seventeen``

``theyll both be handsome boys who love their mums with all their hearts,dont you worry your pretty mind,  
theyll both be fine``

``t-thankyou quinn,im glad i married you,id be unhappy if i married that shit face in prison``

i wouldont have let you marry him,id ruin the wedding if i could``

``and id let you``

``good,but atleast you didnt marry him,i care and love you and our preious babies too much un like finn would have``

``you REALLY are sweet with your words``

``i try``

they lay in the water for another 20 minutes and by that time rachel had falled asleep,quinn picked rachel up put her round her waist and took her out the bath,she dried them both and put rachels bed clothes on her and carried her bridal style to their bed,lay her down and put her under the covers

``i love you SO MUCH rachel that it would hurt me if anything happend to you and my boys``

she walked to the door and befor she was out the room she herde rachel whisper back``i love you too``,she picked up charlie who was sucking on his hand,shut the door and walked out to the car and strapped him up safley,she drove to the hosputal and picked brad up,she put them both in their baby pushchairs and walked round cumpton park and playing with them both

``exscuse me but arent you prince quinn``

``yes...why``

``i was just asking,those boys are yours and rachels arent they``

``yep``

``their both handso,i know you both will do a good job raising them``

``thankyou,i have to go now but it was nice talking to you``

``you too,befor you go...i herde about rachels dad...i know you both dont know me at all but if rachel ever needs anyone to talk to then ill be happy to``

``thankyou...``

``oh sorry,my name is brittany peirce``

``nice to meet you brittany,are you good with children who have autism``

``yep,i run a groupe for the kids with it round here,i have it myself...why``

``because this chubby little penguin brad has it,when hes old enough i was wondering if you could put him into your group``

``yeh sure``

``brittany this might be a rude direct qestion to ask but are you a lesbian``

``yep im in the unicorn club,why``

``well my friend santana whos a headteacher at a school i used to teach in lima is and i was going to ask if you wanted to meet her``

``yep,thankyou``

``your welcolm``

``quinn got brittanys number and also told them where her and rachel lived[obviasly she had to tell the security about her being a new friend ect],

and then parted their ways

quinn took the boys home and rachel was still asleep,she checked them both and they needed to have their nappy changed

``pheeew some boys are really smelly today...arent you both``

her reply was a small giggle and some kicks from them both,she wallked her finger down brads foot wich he didnt like so he pulled back and cried,  
wich quinn thought was cute,she did the same to charlie and he loved it,he sqeaeld happily and kicked his legs and tried to hold quinns fingers agen

``you little sucker..aint ya buddy,im going to teach you both how to play foot ball when your old and strong enough``

quinn kept talking cuteley to them both and she didnt notice rachel smileing at the door,she thought she coudnt fall more inlove with quinn than she first was

``you look like your havin fun,hope my sons was being good for you``

``their both ganging up on me,they said they was going to push me in some ice cream and lick it off`

``phahaha your mad quinn,have you ever though of checking into a hospital``

``yea i tried and they rejected me``

``hmmm why was that``

``they said because i was too sexy and was too mad to be in a mental hospital,so YOUR stuck with me for life``

``mmmm i woudnt have it any other way and im glad about that,howd brads session go``

``doc said he was improving wichh is a good sign``

``good,i dont want any of us getting ill and him loosing his progress``

``come on lets take these little penguins up to bed and we can have a rest for a bit``

``mmm best plan of the day,im going to go in the pool later and take the boys with me to see if they like it``

``hm i might join you,if we do then put the in the baby chairs``

``i will dont worry blondie...ohh how i cant wait untill you can fuck me agen,i really need you dick in my pussy`` 


	5. Chapter 5

judy and frannie sat down at the dining table and drank thier coffe while waiting for someone to start the convorsation

``where are my grandbabies``

``wheres dad,charlie is asleep and brad is in the hospital having tets done``

``hes at home...drinking booze agen,what for,he was born healthy wasnt he``

``tipical father then,no...hes got autism``

``what are the doctors going to do once he gets older``

``well their going to keep an eye on him and as he gets older hell need more helpl with some of his learning and they reckon he might have trouble walking aswell``

``hell be okay quinnie,well all be here for him``

``yeh okay...rach are you okay``

*sigh*``yeh...im gonna go lie down im feeling tired``

``okay,see you later rach``

``see you later quinn,bye judy bye frannie,it was nice meeting you``

``you too rachel``

rachel walked up the stairs and slammed the door shut so the others downstairs could hear her

``whats up with her,she was being a mardy cow``

``SHUT UP frannie,her dad died because of a hit and run with rachels ex and shes not dealing with it well so shut up now``

``yeh okay i get that but she doesnt need to be a mardy cow infront of us``

``RIGHT get the fuck out of my house,fuck sake charlie is awake,get out or youll be dealing with rachel and she isnt nice when shes pissed off so id go now``

``qui``

``NO...GET THE FUCK OUT NOW``

``well be talking to the press about this``

``yeh and youll BOTH be dealing with the courts for harrsment,you wont be seeing my children ever agen now GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE``

at seeing how pissed off quinn was judy and frannie ran out of the house and drove off

``im sorry buddy i woke you up,come on lets go see how your mummy is doing``

charie held his little legs up and tried to grab and suck on quinns fingers

``hey you little devil...you need to wait to have your mummys nippels in your mouth so you can have your dinner...hey rach char char and me want to come and see how your doing``

``im okay i just need you to hold me,does he need feeding``

``yea,heres your little muchkin``

rachel held charlie to her chest while quinn got the baby pillow and put it under charlie,she moved the left side of her top up and guided charlie to her nipple wich he took quickly

``hows it feel to have him sucking on you for his dinner``

``it feels nice,why``

``just asking,dont you get aroused when he sucks ya nipps``

``not really,why...are you aroused watching him drinking from me``

``yea,its hot``

``horndog``

``you wouldnt have me any other way,i love you rach,you know that right``

``i know and i love you too``

a few minutes later charlie finshed having his dinner and quinn took the pillow and put it back on the trolley while rachel lay him down in his cot,pulled her top back down and walked over to quinn

``im going for a shower do you want to come with me``

``yeh sure``

``no funny buisness quinn i just want you to hold me,okay``

``i know i know,dont worry ill hold you``

in the bath quinn lay down first then rachel put her back to quinns front,she used the soap and cloth to wash rachels body and after washing her self she lay back down and played with rachels hair

``what you thinkin about baby``

``what brad and charlie will be like when their both seventeen``

``theyll both be handsome boys who love their mums with all their hearts,dont you worry your pretty mind,  
theyll both be fine``

``t-thankyou quinn,im glad i married you,id be unhappy if i married that shit face in prison``

i wouldont have let you marry him,id ruin the wedding if i could``

``and id let you``

``good,but atleast you didnt marry him,i care and love you and our preious babies too much un like finn would have``

``you REALLY are sweet with your words``

``i try``

they lay in the water for another 20 minutes and by that time rachel had falled asleep,quinn picked rachel up put her round her waist and took her out the bath,she dried them both and put rachels bed clothes on her and carried her bridal style to their bed,lay her down and put her under the covers

``i love you SO MUCH rachel that it would hurt me if anything happend to you and my boys``

she walked to the door and befor she was out the room she herde rachel whisper back``i love you too``,she picked up charlie who was sucking on his hand,shut the door and walked out to the car and strapped him up safley,she drove to the hosputal and picked brad up,she put them both in their baby pushchairs and walked round cumpton park and playing with them both

``exscuse me but arent you prince quinn``

``yes...why``

``i was just asking,those boys are yours and rachels arent they``

``yep``

``their both handso,i know you both will do a good job raising them``

``thankyou,i have to go now but it was nice talking to you``

``you too,befor you go...i herde about rachels dad...i know you both dont know me at all but if rachel ever needs anyone to talk to then ill be happy to``

``thankyou...``

``oh sorry,my name is brittany peirce``

``nice to meet you brittany,are you good with children who have autism``

``yep,i run a groupe for the kids with it round here,i have it myself...why``

``because this chubby little penguin brad has it,when hes old enough i was wondering if you could put him into your group``

``yeh sure``

``brittany this might be a rude direct qestion to ask but are you a lesbian``

``yep im in the unicorn club,why``

``well my friend santana whos a headteacher at a school i used to teach in lima is and i was going to ask if you wanted to meet her``

``yep,thankyou``

``your welcolm``

``quinn got brittanys number and also told them where her and rachel lived[obviasly she had to tell the security about her being a new friend ect],

and then parted their ways

quinn took the boys home and rachel was still asleep,she checked them both and they needed to have their nappy changed

``pheeew some boys are really smelly today...arent you both``

her reply was a small giggle and some kicks from them both,she wallked her finger down brads foot wich he didnt like so he pulled back and cried,  
wich quinn thought was cute,she did the same to charlie and he loved it,he sqeaeld happily and kicked his legs and tried to hold quinns fingers agen

``you little sucker..aint ya buddy,im going to teach you both how to play foot ball when your old and strong enough``

quinn kept talking cuteley to them both and she didnt notice rachel smileing at the door,she thought she coudnt fall more inlove with quinn than she first was

``you look like your havin fun,hope my sons was being good for you``

``their both ganging up on me,they said they was going to push me in some ice cream and lick it off`

``phahaha your mad quinn,have you ever though of checking into a hospital``

``yea i tried and they rejected me``

``hmmm why was that``

``they said because i was too sexy and was too mad to be in a mental hospital,so YOUR stuck with me for life``

``mmmm i woudnt have it any other way and im glad about that,howd brads session go``

``doc said he was improving wichh is a good sign``

``good,i dont want any of us getting ill and him loosing his progress``

``come on lets take these little penguins up to bed and we can have a rest for a bit``

``mmm best plan of the day,im going to go in the pool later and take the boys with me to see if they like it``

``hm i might join you,if we do then put the in the baby chairs``

``i will dont worry blondie...ohh how i cant wait untill you can fuck me agen,i really need your dick in my pussy``

``shit rach dont say things like that...come on lets go and see your dad``

``i love teasing you baby and i cant help it,okay you get the boys redy and ill get the bags``

``okay,see you in 10``

at mathews house

``racheyy its good to see you,quinn and the boys,how are you all doing``

``were good dad,what about you``

``im doing better since...you know``

``i know dad,well hes serving a long time in prison so we wont hear from him agen``

``good,come on in...do you want anything to drink girls``

``can i have water please``

``coffe please mathew``

``oh stop this mathew buisness,you married my daughter so your my daughter in law so call me DAD``

``thanks DAD``

``yourwelcolm DAUGHTER``

``hello im still in the room with my sons and your both talking to each other over what you both are to each other,its quite sad really``

mathew and quinn looked at each other and knew what the other was thinking,they turned to rachel with an evil smile

``n-no i know what your both doing and you better not...N-NO S-STOP NOOOOO,okay i give up,pleaase just stop``

``phaha good girl rach``

she glared at them both and walked off but standing at the door

``im not talking to you two for the rest of the day now``

``okay then bye rach,ill speak to you later``

she huffed and walked out into the garden and sat feeding the birds,  
she turned round when she herde lafter and saw that mathew and quinn was looking at her and smirking while walking up the hill

*im not listning to them both,their imature and need to grow up*

``come on rach were just playing you up,you can talk to us now``

she walked off and sat down at the picnic table and turned her back to her

``hey quinn come on lets go tickle her``

``dont you fucking dare youl two,if you do ill srap you both with the hose pipe``

``ooooo shes finaly speaking to us now,hey rach where is the hose pipe then``

``its going to be up your arse if you dont shut up quinn``

``okay im sorry rach,what about you mathew...are you sorry``

``im sorry aswell rach``

``good,quinn for teaming up with my dad you can change brad and charlies nappies all week while i relax``

``b-but rach...i dont know how to change nappies``

``well you can try quinn,im going to be having a relaxing weekend``

*damn shes mardy when we joke with her*

``and you can shut up now quinn because i herde that``

they stayed for a couple more hours then they got back into their garden and tried putting charlie and brad in the swimming pool,  
they both loved it and was splashing each other,rachel sat down on the chair and what she saw made her gasp

``m-mum``


	6. Chapter 6

no russel and its in modern time not the 14-18 hundreds  
character death[not quinn or rachel.

Gp

im NOT making any profits out of this,just using my imagination :)

i dont own any of the charicters they belong to ryan murphy and fox ect ect

* * *

rachel was in her ensuite bathroom tying her hair in a bun when her maid marley came in to tell her that her fathers had called her for dinner.

``tell them ill be there in a minute please``she told marley after tying her bun.  
``yes mldady,is there anything els you want me to do``marley asked while standing in the doorway to rachels ensuite bathroom.  
``no thats fine thankyou marley``rachel said while walking into her bedroom.

in the dining room she sat down infront of her fathers redy to eat her dinner when they told her they had a list of possibal people that she could marry and take the throne

``cant we just postpone this for a while because im in no rush to marry and take

the throne``

``weve done that for the last 2 years honey,its time to choose and in the next 6months``

``why that soon father``

``because the council are asking us qestions when our beutefull daughter isant married yet``

``BECAUSE IM NOT REDY YET``

``we know that honey but could you look at the list of people and choose please``

``fine just give me the damn list father``

[she looks on the list]

prince wilson

prince andrew

prince edwerd

prince drew

prince finn

prince sam

prince michale/mike

prince ryder

prince jake

prince josh

prince drake

prince brody

prince damian

prince lucy [quinn]

``ill look at finn,quinn,sam,ryder and damian,is better now fathers``

``yes thankyou honey,you can go now if you want``

``hmmm yea thankyou bye``

* * *

[ in rachels room]

``marley``

``yes mldady``

``can you get tina and get her to get william to bring me prince brody,finn michale/mike,damien and lucy and have them brought here please and call mr puckerman aswell please``

``yes mlady,is there anything els you want me to do``

``yes while your here i might as well tell you,dont let my fathers see you with my cousins maid who i also know is your girlfriend because if they catch you then i wont be able to stop them from arresting you both okay``

``yes mlady,ill go get tina now for you``

``thankyou marley``

``your welcolm mlady``

[ at dalton primary school,in quinns classroom with her assistant jackie ]

``okay harry now after 3 and 4 what comes next``quinn asks the 4 year old

``um i thwink its swix``he stutters trying to think of the answer

``nealey its 3,4,5 then 6``she tells harry when he gets it wrong

``owkay,miss fabway i nweed the toilet``he crys while holding his little boy pants

``okay ill just take you,jackie can you look after evryone while i take harry to the toilet``she asks jackie while holding harrys little hand walking to the toilet

``yea sure girl``she happily says while dancing whith the kids having free time

* * *

[back in the classroom,the bell has just rund for playtime/breaktime]

``okay evryone its playtime go and have some fun``she tells the 4-6 year olds opening the doors for them all to go outside

``YAYYYYYYYY``the whole class say all at once running out the doors

[in the highschool part/both school seprate santnas office]

``right ive had anough of this johnston what the hell has derik done to you now`` santana glares at him and he sits there looking smug with himself

``he stole my girlfriend and didont tell me why so i broke his arm,no big deal``he says still feeling smug about breaking the per membors injury

``ofcourse it fucking is,his mother is the highest fucking lawyer in the country she could fucking sue this school AND this will be your 4th exsplution this year`she shouts at him while he laths about what he thinks is funny what he did

``eh atleast i wont have to any work for a while,no big deal`` he laths standing up to go out the door when santana stops him

``oh thats what you think``she says while draging him back to the chair and sitting down herself

``why what are you going to do now give me a detention and exspell me AGEN`` he shouts at her face while she thinks he is funny trying to sound like her

``well im not exspelling you,IM FUCKING SENDING YOU A YOUNG AFFENDERS UNIT``she shouts louder at his face while hitting her desk and making him jump alittle

``YOU WHAT,I NEED TO GO TO COLLEGE I CANT HAVE THIS ON MY RECORD``johnston whines to santana about his record

``ohh really well its too late,officers hes all yours now``santana says when she calls 4 police officers to come and get johnston and arrest him

``you mean that little shit has pressed charges against me``he shouts while trying to get to the door to hit derik agen

``you have a criminal record now johnston its your own fault and yes because youve beaten him up too many times``santana says while looking through johnstons THICK school record

``I FUCKING HATE YOU``he shouted at santana while being draged out of her office with 4 police officers holding him.

``yeh well atleast knowone has to deal with your ugly fucking face anymore BYE shitface``she lathed at his face when he whent pale after being stunned by the tazzer.

* * *

[ at dinnertime in quinns office]

``so youve finaly got rid of him then``quinn asked as she wrote the last of johnstons nehaoiur report.

``yeh and im glad too he was too much trouble``she lathed while standing outside the office garden having a cigerette.

``he reminds me of a female version of someone i know doesnt he san``quinn winked at her which caused santana to glare at quinn.

``fuck you bitch i wasnt that bad``she screamed in quinns face then muttering to herself.

``i know but it was funny aswell at the time`she lathed as she sat down in front of her imac to check her emails from jackie and the rest of the staff.

``haha i know,bitch i gotta go teech those little shits for karate practise``santana said walking to the door to go to her next class.

``ahaha really san,have fun with them``quinn lathed when she was given the bird from santana when she left.

* * *

[ in the interview room in the mantion]

``right ive looked at the others i chose and they dont apease to me so now i need to check out prince lucy,brody and finn,can you contact them in 2 weeks for me please william`` rachel asked as sir william stoot to attention in front of rachels desk.

``yes mldady``sir william said as walked out the door.

``THANKS WILLIAM``rachel said as the second he walked out the door

``YOURWELCOLM MLADY``sir william shouted when he was alredy out the door and halfway down the corridor.

* * *

[BACK AT DALTON]

the younger children [preschoolers-7 year old had gone home for the day while santanna,mr woodendale,quinn and mr maristen was in the forset camping with the children for some survival skills,they was walking down the steep hills when ROANEN[the class badboy] grabed some stones and threw them at harrys back

``ROANEN WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR``harr shouted while trying to hold his back almost tackling Roanen to the ground.

``RIGHT THATS YOUR LAST CHANCE YOU CAN GO BACK TO THE TENTS WITH MR WODENDALE`` santana shouted at him while mr woodendale dragged him off ack to the tents to clean up the mess that him and his friends made that morning.

``right come on boy you can clean the mess up and then you can make a fire and some dinner for us lot when the others come back``mr woodendale said holding Roanens t-shirt and draging him the 2 mile walk back.

*sigh*``fine but im not cleaning no pots tonight then``he moaned infront of his teacher

``okay just as long as you do the dinner and tidying up properly then``mr woodendale told him when they was near the boys tents.

[ on the trek with the other kids,quinn,santana and mr maristen ]

``right were here now i want all of you to get your rope gear on then youll all watch a video of how to make a fire then climbing down a steep hill,CHOP CHOP then munchkins`` the instructor told the group of teenagers while he went to get the 4 adults some tea or coffe.

while they was eatingg biscuits and drinking their tea and coffe the teenagers outside was arguing.  
alex wrampton and jacob whattsford[Roanens bestfriends] was talking to the *popular*girls of their year holly waterdale,ashleigh davidson and jade woodbeck.

``come on there still eating in the office they wont notice that were gone``alex said as he was trying to drag holly off into the bushes.

``FUCK OFF alex im not intrested now why dont you and your fucking weird friends piss off and leave us alone`` holly said as she grabed alex and shoved him into the water filled mud hole and lathing at him as he came up spitting mud out of his mouth and looking really pale.

``ill say this,it hurts getting rejected but a hot chick``alex whined as he avoided holly and her friends and talkin to his other friends.

when the instructor came out he told them all to et into groups be sensiale and walk to the pots and start the walk up the hills and tightrope down them.

it took the group about an hour to get back to the camp,have their dinner and do some fun activaties and have a rest[sleep time]

* * *

[2 weeks later at dalton in quinns office]

quinn was looking through her emails to see if there was anything new when she had a knock at her door.

``come in``quinn whispperd as santana came in and sat down at her writting table.

``yes can i help you san``quinn said as she wrote the last of her report for the detentions that week.

``um this relly pretty lady and some gaurds are here to see you and from what i herde its pretty inportant``santana said as she was walking to the door to let them in.

``okay send them in please san``quinn said as she put her marking away and stood up to meet the people that was coming to see her.

william came in first then puck and lastly rachel.

``prince lucy may i speak with you about the throne and i must say that my name is princess rachel ``rachel said as she sat down at the chir with william and puck on each side of her.

``ahh the prince talk agen,no affence princess but i left that life behind and i dont want to go back,is that why your here`` quinn said as she looked at this beutefull woman infront of her.

``can i ask why`` rachel said as she was looking at the glare that santana was sending her.

``because its too much hassle and i want a normal life ect``quinn said ash she walked from the table to look and talk to rachel from there.

``i know how you feel about the hassle but i cant do anything about you being a royal at birth because i was the same,im sorry to say this but you have to come with us back to cumpton to interviwe you about who will take the next throne``rachel said as she walked out the room with william and puck in tow and then quinn eventualy walked with them.

* * *

[3 weeks later in compton]

they had got over the interviwe and rachel decided to choose quinn,they both clearley had feelings towards each other but they didnt know,they acted like normal best friends.

``arent you going on a date with stupid finocence``

``yes and i need to get redy,hey can you curl my hair while i put some makeup on please``

``why do you need makeup rach you look lovley without it and your natruly beutifull``

``aww thanks quinnie and your beutifull aswell,fine i wont wear the makeup but hurry up then because i have to go soon``

``okay okay im coming keep your pnats on woman``

after quinn had done rachels hair she whent and lay down on her bed waiting for rachel to come out and show her what she looks like for her date with finn.

she came out 10 minutes later wearing a black dress,black heals and her hair curles up and some coming round the sides of her face.

``WOW you look beutifull rach``

``thankyou so much quinn,well finns here i better go,ill see you later oky ``

``yeh ill see you later,have fun with the moron rach``

*sigh*``hes not a moron quinn and yes i will have a good time``

while rachel was out on her date with finn[ she gave him another chance]  
quinn was in her shower crying because how finn was being polite to rachel nd how she was acting it looked like she was goin to choose finn and not her,she knew she had REALLY strong feelings for rachel but she didnt want to admit it to santan and anyone els.

*she sobs while talking*``wwhy does sshhe have to choose that dumb ffucking idiot,cant she ffuckin tell that i love her NOT that idiot``

she got her towel round her and got some clean clothes to put on,she lay down on her bed and put the t.v on,she faintly herde the door open and rachel and finns voice was herde

*she growls whisppering*``great shes brough that fucking twat back with her``

``QUINN WERE BACK AND IVE BROUGH FINN TO WATCH SOME T.V WWITH US,IS THAT OKAY WITH YOU``

``YES ITS FINE RACH``

when all 3 of them was watching the t.v quinn felt like punching finns face in and now with how close they both was she was getting even more uncomfertale,  
so she just said she felt ill and walked up without hearing the rest of what rachel was saying

``is she okay because she looked anoyed with us``

``i dont know and yeh i noticed that she was really quiet tonight,ill go and ask her soon,ill get back to you about my answer finn``

``okay cya soon hopefully and goodnight``

rachel shut the door and whent up to quinns door and knocked

``go away please because im feeling ill rach``

`` can i come in please``

``i just want to rest rachel can you please leave me alone rach``

``please quinn just tell me whats wrong and well sort it out``

``i dont want to talk about it now please leave me alone``

``quinn please your my best friend and i want to help you with whatever is wrong

``FUCK OFF RACHEL I CANT DEAL WITH THIS SHIT AT THE MOMENT NOW FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE``

when quinn said that she stormed out of her room and walked away from rachel when she tried to grab her around quinns waist.

*sobs*``qquinn please tell me whats wrong because i thought we was friends``

``I JUST,OH FUCK SAKE IM FUCKING LEAVING ILL BE BACK LATER``

with that quinn walked out of rachels house[the mantion was 3 miels away from them]  
and she whent to the bar to get a drink.

rachel cried into her bed shocked and upset from what just happend,she was waiting for quinn to come back when she herde the door opening,she got up and walked out of her room and looked at quinns pale face when she was cought by rachel for drinking.

``quinn please we need to talk about earlier``

``im going to bed rach,have a good night sleep okay``

``quinn please somethings made you angry tonight and i want to know what it is PLEASE``

``GOODNIGHT RACH HAVE A GOOD NIGHTS SLEEP AGEN``

after quinn whent to bed rachel got into her bed and cried herself to woke up at 6am to the smell of coffe so she got up whent on her eliptical,  
had a shower then whent down into her kitchen and made herself some coffe.

``hey``

``hi im um just going out for a run ill see you in abit``

``yeh see you``

*rachel something has happend at the school and santana needs me back,ill see you in a week,bye*

``FUCKING HELL WHY IS SHE AVOIDING ME``

``whats up rach``

``um nothing finn,look you need to go i have a headache,ill see you tommorw okay``

``yeh sure see you tommorw``

when he shut the door rachel sighed and sat down on her sofa thinking *why is quinn avoiding me all of a sudden she goes out for a run and then 4 hours later she needs to go back home fucking hell this is pissing me off now,i just wish she would tell me whats wrong with herself*

* * *

[at dalton]

``heyy welcolm back bitch and not that im glad to see you but why are you here and not with yo new best friend``

``fuck off santana im not in the mood``

``woha q whats up``

`FUCKING FINN,I HATE HIM SOME MUCH``

``i know you do quinnie but maybee rach will leave him soon and go with you``

``yeh hopefully``

[back in her [quinns] room]

``are you gonna talk to rachel yet because shes been upset cos youve been avoiding her``

*she growled when she heard finn at her door saying that

``finn im not in the mood just leave me alone please``

``NO NOT UNTILL YOU TELL ME WHY YOUR NOT TALKING TO RACHEL``

she growls out loud so finn can hear and she walks up to her wall and punches the hell out of it

``WOHA WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU QUINN,RACH YOU BETTER COME SEE WHAT QUINNS DONE``

``fuck off hudson befor i do that to your fucking face``

finn looks scared and runs off,she starts punching the wall agen and swearing untill rachel comes running in restraining her arms and softly pulling her down into her lap on the floor.

shes holding quinns hand carefully and rubing her other arm while trying to sooth her

``shhh its okay quinn,please calm down and tell me what happend``

``ill tell you soon rach but i need my hand sorting out``

``yeh thats true,lets have a look at it for you``

rachel lookes at quinns right hand befor her face goes pale

``quinn youve broken you hand and wrist,ill go and get the things you need and wrap you up,okay``

*sigh*`` yeh okay and thanks rach``

``its okay but i do exspect you to tell me why you have been so angry and avoiding me for the last 2 weeks``

``i uh UM are you sure you really want to know``

``quinn your my best friend OFCOURSE i want to know why your angry all the time``

``i um something happend to my brother a few weeks back and hes REALLY ill``

``well why didnt you just tell me that in the first place then you silly numpty,come here``

while rachel hugged quinn,quinn was lad she thought of a good lie to tell rachel and not the true.

the awkwordness and avoidence that was around them both had dissapeard as nothing had happend at all,rachel and quinn was currently at the fair looking at wich ride they was on next when she noticed something that pissed her off instently

finn was kissing some other woman infront of the candyfloss machine so quinn thought shed make sure rachel knew incase she didnt break up with finn.

``hey rach have you and finn broken up``

``no why``

``um look over at the candy floss machine``

rachel looked and what she saw had broke her little heart,like quiinn saw,finn was holding another woman around her waist and kissing her.

``rach are you okay``

``lets go home and watch some t.v and ice cream,you up for that``

``um yeh sure,but wait rach arent you going to confront finn about it``

``no theres no point,hes a cheater and for him not telling me that he wanted someone els then im ignoring him``

they drove back home in sielence and when rachel got to her room she lay on her bed and started crying.

``hey i thought you was okay rach``

``yeh and me but just that i loved him and now that hes cheated on me hes broke my heart``

quinn climbed onto rachels bed and lay down behind her and spooing her.

``hey hes not worthit okay,you can do much better than him``

``yeh i can but who would that be``

quinn hoped rachel didnt hear what she said but she did``me,im good for you``

rachel turned round in there embraceand just stared at quinn,rachel doesnt know what happend but the next time she thinks is the moment when quinns hand is on her neck and shes being kissed by quinn.

``mmmm quinn``

``im sorry rach i shouldnt have done that``

``hey its okay,we clearley know that we both have feeling for each other now``

``i um im sorry for lying to you but thats why i was avoiding you,i had VERY strong feelings for you and i was scared that you didnt feel the same way aout me as i do to you``

``ofcourse i love you quinn,why did you punch my wall then``

``because i was jelous of finn because he got to be with you and he knew what i felt for you and he teased me about it all the time when you wasnt in the room``

``that doesnt matter now,okay,come one lets take this upstairs``

``okay sure``

when they got upstairs rachel took her clothes off and was compleatley nake but also REALLY nervous at the same time[she was still a virgin,yes she wasnt itermate with finn]

quinn came in a walked to rachel.

``hey quinn whats that in your boxers``

quinn looked down and noticed that her cock was hard.

``oh um its my penis,i was born a girl but with boy parts``

``i still think your beutifull,no matter what equipment you have``

``thankyou rachel``

they grinded against each other untill rachel panted ``IN ME NOW``

``are you sure rach because im not rushing you and itll hurt at first``

``im sure quinn,i trust no one els to have my virginerty than you,okay``

``okay,tell me when it hurts and ill stop for you``

rachel nodded and when quinn pushed in rachel pouted at the slight pain of quinn being in her,  
rachel nodded agen and then quinn pushed in rachels pussy further and felt her virgin barrier break.

``UHH YEHHHH THATS IT QUUIIN,YES FUCK ME RIGHT THERE,FUCK ME GOOD,I NEED YOU TO POUND ME HARDER QUINNIE,YESSSSS MOREE UHHHHHH THATS SOO GOOD UHHHH YESS MAKE ME CUM BABY MAKE ME FUCKIN CCO``

rachel didnt finshed what she was saying as she orgasmed around quinns dick wich spurred quinn on and she shot her hot,sticky,white seed deep into rachels pussy.

after they had calmed down they both just lay there watching the t.v when rachels phone rand

*hey rach its me*

*what do you want finn*

*i just wanted to talk and say hi to me girlfriend,why dont you want to talk to me*

*im helping quinn at the moment finn shes having a bad time*

*yeh well shes a moron for doing that to your wall isnt she*

*finn DONT YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT MY BESTFRIEND AND FOR YOUR FUCKING INFORMATION YOU BETTER TELL ME YOU WANT A NEW GIRLFRIEND INSTEAD OF CHEATING ON ME AT THE FUCKING FAIRE YOU ASSHOLE*

*RACH I HAVENT CHEATED ON YOU ITS QUINN SHES FEEDING CRAP TO YOUR MIND AGEN,JUST...JUST DONT BE FRIENDS WITH HER ANYMORE AND COME BACK TO ME AND I WONT CHEAT ON YOU AGEN PLEASE*

*FUCK YOU FINN IM DONE WITH YOU,YOU CAN GO BACK TO THAT WHORE AND LEAVE ME THE FUCKING HELL ALONE GOT IT*

*um yeh okay...bye rach*

*fuck off wanker*

when rachel cut finn off befor he could say anything els she put her phone away and looked at quinn who was really red in her face and all of a sudden she burst out lathing at how rachel said all that to finn in one breath.

``omg that was...IM IN STITCHES RIGHT NOW RACH PHAHAHAHAHAHA``

``shut up will ya it wasnt that funny``

they ended up tickleing each other

they both stopped tickling each other and whent their hot tub to relax

``ill be back in a minute baby i just have to do something``

``okay but try not to be too long because i miss you when you go``

``okay see you in a minute baby``

* * *

[in her bathroom]

rachel got a pregnancey box out of her bag and opend it up,she sat on the toilet seat and did her buisness on the stick,she waited for about 2 minutes for the result to come back and when it did she smield,put the stick and box in the bin and whent back into the hot tub to quinn

``hey your back``

``yea i am,did you miss me baby``

``i always miss you when you go somewhere when im not there``

``aww your such a sappy git arent you``

``yep but you love me like that,what did you have to do upstairs``

``i took a pregnancy test and gess what it came back with``

``NOO dont tell me your pregnant``

``sure am baby``

``IM SO FUCKING HAPPY RIGHT NOW``

``so am i baby,hey we have to tell my fathers,the staff and santana,who do you need to tell``

``my parents and the kids at the school``

``well shall we book a flight back to lima and tell them all``

``yeh sure,do you wanna do that now or stay in here for a little longer``

``ill stay in here alittle longer and then ill book the flight when we get inside``

``okay then baby,gess whos coming to get you``

``who,no no dont tell me im gessing its the tickle monster``

``OH YES ITS THE TICKLE MONSTER,HERE I COME``

`phaha ah hahah phaha no stop baby i cant phahaha nooo,okay okay,your an evil git miss faray``

``yeh but you love me really``

``that i do and i allways will``

they sat on the float for another 20 minutes enjoying the morning sun,they both got out to their room to dry off and book a flight to lima for them both

``okay baby were leaving at 12,is that okay with you``

``yep thats fine with me,shall we pack now or in abit``

``id pack now so then we have our things redy befor we go``

they both ralxed some more after they packed some clothes and other things,it was 11:30 now and rachel had called puck and some of the security people to come and protect them both in lima,lets face it they was both now well known there now

``okay puck said hell be here in 10 minutes with the guys``

``okay,ill go put the bags in the car and wait for puuck,ill shout you when the guys are here``

``okay baby``

rachel was watchin the t.v while waiting for quinn to shou to her that puck and the guys was here

quinn had just put the bags in the car when she herde a car beep at her and when she turned round she saw puck smirking at her while waving and the guys lathing at something puch had just said

``what did you just say puckerman``

``um nothing dude``

``nathan can you tell me what the lovley mr puckerman has said that made you all lath like that``

``um he said that your whipped and that youd do anything for your lovey dovey rachey baby``

``DUDE we had a deal not to say anything``

``sory but quinns cool and she isnt mean and play jokes on us like you do``

``hmm thanks nathan``

``sure``

``RIGHT PUCKERMAN so im whipped because im putting the bags in the car and rachel isnt,exsplaine to me how that makes me whipped``

while she was waiting for an answer puck kept looking at the door hoping for rachel to come out and get quinn``

``im waiting mr puckerman but if you dont answer me then ill get my girlfriend on you and you think shes nice to you``

``phaha dude id just answer her``

``um sorry dude but i just said it to make these lot lath not to insult you``

``hmmmm okay but if i was you puckerman id watch your back because im going to get you and you wont know when``

`AHHHPHAHAHAHA YOU JUST GOT YA ASS WIPED FROM A GIRL WHO ACTS LIKE A DUDE THATS FUCKIN HILLERIOUS``

``shut you lot or youll all be put in the lower rank``

``shut up puck or ill give nathan your job descripsion,GOT IT``

``uh yeh sorry dude``

``RACHEL THE GUYS ARE HERE``

``coming,what was all that about with you lot``

``hmmm nothing just us lot teasing puck cos he said that im whipped`` rachel lathed at that and walked up to puck,he gulped when she looked slightly anoyed with him

``so you want to know if quinn is whipped or not,because there is a reason she wants to put the bags in the car``

``uh whats that``

``well 1 is that shes a gentlewoman and shes kind and 2 is that shes caring for me because im carryin her child NOW SHUT UP befor you find yourself out of a job,quinn baby lets go``

puck was quiet all the way to the airport and inside,afer they all got through the security system they walked to the plane and sat down on the seats

``are you okay baby you seem alittle moddy at the moment``

``IM NOT FUCKING MOODY QUINN,be quiet befor i castrate you``

``okay im sorry baby``

``its okay``

after rachel said that she started crying and leened into quinns shoulder while being hugged round her middle section,rachels stoumch was alredy big annd she was getting even more moody

``hey shhhh its okay,its just your hormoans baby youll be okay,hey i know its going to be tough with you carrying our child and the other load that will come plus the weight of the throne issues,but well stick by it okay,im not going anywhere``

``i know,i love you so much quinn and i cant wait to see our child come in 5 months[yes she was that far along alredy] are you excited baby``

``oh yeh definetly,i hope its a boy so i can teach him football when hes old enough and if its a girl you can give her makeup and teach her when she can date boys or girls``

*rachel crys more*``yeh,i cant wait for that then,im getting tired now baby so im going to have a rest,that okay with you``

``yeh sure,want me to hold you or you okay``

``ill be okay,can you hold me an hour after im asleep``

``sure,have a good sleep baby``

``i will,see you in a few hours``

rachel fell asleep so quinn whent to get a drink from the private kitchen

``what the hell is wrong with her,i know shes carrying your child but she doesnt have to be a bitch to me,she isnt usualy like this,are you on her bad side or something``

``shut up puck and shes mardy because this is our first baby PLUS is her hormoans reacting SO LEAVE HER ALONE``

``SHE STILL DOESNT HAVE TO BE SUCH A MARDY BITCH TOWARDS US ALL,i bet it isnt even your kid,shes prob a dirty fuckin slut``

after puck said quinn got anoyed and walked off

``come back here quinn im not finshed talking to you``

he whent to grab her jumper but she punched him in the face and kicked him to the floor

``FUCKING SHUT UP AND LEAVE HER ALONE oh and puck...your fired,nathans takin your position now,when we get to ohio you can stay there,not contacts the guys or me and rachel and her fathers,just stay away from the manstion all together and if you dont ill get a restraining order against you``

``i..i..im so so sorry quinn i didnt mean that``

``yeh i know but its too late for that and your lucky im not kicking the shit out of you for saying that she isnt pregnant with my child and that shes a slut``

``ill just go and get my things and change my flight,im gonna go to L.A and start a buissnes there``

``ill give you a refrance puck,im sorry its come to this but you didnt have to do all that shit``

``i know,ill see you lot around okay,look after yourself,rachel and the baby okay``

``yeh man i will,good luck puck``

``thanks``

with that puck got off the plane in ohio and whent to change his plance tickets while quinn whent back into the cabin to wake rachel up

``rach baby were here``

``mmm did you hold me eralier``

``yeh i did and you was nice and warm baby``

``okay,oh baby whats happend to your hand``

``i had a fight with puck and had to fire him``

``oh...it looks like you might have broken you hand,whos taking his job now then``

``ive put nathan it his spot because im actualy impressed with how hes been doing recently``

``okay,i was going to talk to you about that aswell but youve beaten me to it,i love you``

``i love you too,come on then lets get us lot to a hotel and look round for abit until its time to see our family and friends,okay``

*yawn*``okay``

they whent through customs and when they finshed all the check ups quinn got the guys [ryan,steve,antony,david,mike and barry to look after rachel while quinn took nathan to get some coffe for them all

``is there a reason you wanted to speak to me and not evryone quinn``

``yes,ive been really impressed with how youve been doing your job the last few months youve worked for me and rachel,  
now ive had to fire puck and ive put you in head of security,i hope your up to the job nathan because it really is a hard job``

``thankyou quinn and i wont let you and rachel down i promise``

``good im glad to hear that,now lets get these grumpy lot their coffes before they quitt their jobs``

``can i ask,hows rachel dealing with the baby considering this is both of yours first child together``

``were doing great actualy,thanks for asking nath``

``its no problem,i was just making sure because i remember my wifes first child together and it was hell``

``i know i can imagine aswell,well weve got the support of you and her parents so well be okay,hey i cant tell were both going to be good friends me and you``

``haha and me quinn``

``quinn... is that really you,what are you doing in lima``

``what do you want custard nippels and im here to see rachels friends and my coworkers,i thought you was in cumpton still trying to get over your cheating ass from what you did to rachel``

``hey dont say that about my nippels,there nothing like custard,yeh...i want herr back,i didnt know you had a job,i allways thought you was lazy``

``RIGHT YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHIT``

nathan,and two other gaurds ran up to quinn and held her back fom finn and the others still protecting rachel

``FUCKING SHIT YOU CHEATED ON HER SO YOU CANT HAVE HER BACK YOU WANKER NOW LEAVE US ALL ALONE BEFOR I KICK YOUR SHITTY FACE IN``

``baby calm down he isnt worthit``

they all walked away and quinn calmed down,they took the cars to dalton and walked into santanas office

* * *

[dalton main office]

``OMG bitch i thought i wasnt gonna see you for a while now that midgey is carrying your little turd``

``shut up lopez and i came to see the little pains,you gonna let us in then cos im still technickly still a teacher here``

``yeh sure bitch just go on through``

``MISS FABRAY WE MISSED YOU``

``i missed you all aswell,how is evryone doing since i left``

``were all good,who are those pweople over there``

``that woman there is my girlfriend and she a princess and those people are here to protect us both,be carefull with her guys because she has a little baby in her tummy``

all the kids ran up to rachel and got her to sit down so they could gently stroke her stomuch while the gaurds was standing and sitting down outside the classroom

the kids got quinn to play with the toys and help them all with some things while rachel stood near quinns desk and watched her lovingly play with the kids and thinking what she would be like when they have their child in a few months

``okay guys who wants to watch a movie because miss jackie has told me you all have been really good for her while ive been gone``

``yaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy,we love you miss fabray``

``i love you guys too,im going to put finding nemo on for you all and you can have some squash and biscuits to have aswell``

she got the juice and biscuits and set them on the table for the kids while she walked to the back of the room and sat down with rachel on her lap

``your really good with children quinn,now i really cant wait to have our baby``

``ive allways been like that baby,i know and me i cant wait now``

``hey the kids are busy watchin nemo do you want go get a drink while that jackie looks after them agen``

`yeh sure,hey jacks can you look after the little terrors agen while we both get a drink and something to eat``

``yeh sure,nah there not little terrors there angels``

``haha yeh sure whatever you say jackie``

* * *

[on the playground]

``what are you going to name him or her when theyre born``

``hmmm well if its a boy im thinkin charlie and if its a girl im thinking jessica,what about you``

``i like luke for a boy and lea for a girl``

``i like yours better``

``agen your such a sappy goof``

``hey you love me the way i am,just like i love you how you are``

``too right,have you noticed that thers been some tention between marley and kitty recently``

``yeh i have,ill need to ask her when we et back home``

``you talk to marley and ill talk to kitty,that sound fair``

``yep sure does``

they sat at the tabels drinking coffe and talking about evrything from the weather to the diffrent countries

``we better et back befor your little muchkins miss you too much``

``what can i say those kids are adorable and love me``

``yeh they are and do but i love you more``

``nope me more``

``ugh cant you two keep your hands off each other for 5 minutes there are children here know``

``we love you too santana``

``culo gordo volver a esos ni os antes de que yo le das una palmada``

``hahaha,si claro que san ni siquiera me puedes ganar en una pelea, as que traer perra``

``Cierra la cara q o para mal informar a su mujer acerca de sus a os en la secundaria skank``

``you know i dont understand spanish and id really love to know what your both saying to each other``

``santana was calling me a fat arse,i aparantly cant win in a fight and do i really have to say the last bit``

``santana you can talk,your arse is fatter than mine and quinns put together and im the pregnant one here and please baby``

``haha you got told san,she said that shed tell you about the skank years i had in highschool``

``what do you mean by the last part``

``ill tell you later okay``

``okay``

``shut your face midge or ill chuck you in the swimming pool``

``mmmm and i bet youd love that wouldont you san,oh i could also do with a swim``

``come on horn dogs time to come in or ill spray you both with the hose``

``you wouldnt do that to me san,you love me``

``whatever bitch now get ya fat ass in there now``

``okay okay keep your panties on will you``

they had been in lima for 2 months[they extended the stay of the trip] when they had to get back to cumpton

``baby i need to sit down agen my feet and back are killing me``

``okay,do you want me to get you a chair for you so you dont have to keep walking``

``please,thanks quinn your wonderfull``

``thankyou baby,well i woldont leave you to do all this on your own would,that would not be nice of me``

``true,im glad the morning sickness stopped awhile ago,hey baby wanna come in the pool with me``

``yeh sure ill just get changed then ill walk down with you``

``okay baby,ill just wait on the bed for you``

it only took quinn about 2 minutes to get dressed and walk rachel down the steps and into their pool,  
quinn sat down then pulled rachel down to sit on her lap and play with the water and thee little toys that came with the hot tub``

quinn sat on the chair in the water while rachel sat on her lap,the water right up the top of her chest,she sat there playing with rings and diving toys ect while quinn sat ther atching her while kissing her neck and rubbing her stomuch[she was starting to show and ache more]

``wanna relax baby``

``mhmmm``

``okay well im gonna get up and pull the big float to the chair so you can climb on without hurting yourself or falling in,okay``

``okay then``

she did all that with out falling off,she lay down on the float with quinn on the inflatbale chair behind rachel and slowly moving the float for her and relaxing at the same time``

``you okay now baby``

``mhmmm,can you rub my tummy agen its hurting``

``yeh sure,you know ill do what you want me to``

``ikno you will,love you quinn``

``love you too penguin``

``hey just because i look and walk like a penguin doesnt mean you can call me one``

``i can you MY penguin baby and you look lovley like you are so stop worrying about it all``

*sigh*``okay,yehh im your special penguin``

``you and our child will always be my special people and you better know that for ever``

``i do and always will baba``

``ohh we have an apoitment soon to check the baby,we better get dressed and head off``

``ohhh but the pool is keeping us here``

``do you want to know how your child is``

``haha you know im joking and like i said i love you both``

``i know i know,come on then``

* * *

[in the doctors office]

``hello agen rachel and how are my favourite couple doing this week``

``hey,were doing good each week,thankyou and yourself``

``im good thanks,now then lets see how your little bundle of joy is doing shall we``

she put the gell on rachels stoumch and smield when she squirmed ait from the cold

``oh thats strange``

``is the baby okay``

``yeh but you start saying babies``

``were having twins``

``yep and their both boys aswell,conrats you two,ill just get the pictires for you both,its free for you both because you both my awsome paitients``

``thankyou shirley``

``no worries,ill just leave you both to it``

``how about that,im going to have two little boys that i get to teach football when their old enough``

``nope their my penguins not yours baby``

``ohh is that so,do you want me to call mr ticklemunch on you``

``no and not in public you plonker``

``okay here you both go,now if you need to ask me any qestions then call me,okay``

``okay,thanks shirl``

they walked out into the parking lot when rachel stood still and turned round to look at quinn

``im going to give you a relly good time when we get back home baby just you wait``

``mmmm is that so``

`mmm``

``well i think we better get home soon then dont you think so``

``come on then horn dog lets get you back so i can worship your dick and thank you for giving me 2 new wonderfull lives``

``your welcolm baby``

they burst through the door not having any space away from them both and ran up the stairs,quinn lay down on the bed and watched rachel take her clothes off slowly just to tease quinn,she was only left in her bra and panties

``such a tease``

``oh you love it really``

rachel walked up to the bed and climbed on and stradeld her waist,leaning down to kiss quinn,she whimperd and kissed down her neck to her stoumch,after licking her she grabbed quinns shaft and started pumping it to make her hard,she pulled off her pants and lay down and showed quinn that she hadnt shaved herself and that she was wet,she pulled quinns hardness down to kiss the head then slowly ran it up her pussy

``mmm damn your wet rach,how long have you been like that for``

``ugh mm all day baby``

``fuck me``

``with pleasuer ``

she stroked quinns cock and put the head inside her,she whimperd slightly then pulled her the rest of the way in

``AHHH SO TIGHT BABY``

``yeh you love how tight i am baby``

``MMMMM i love you like that``

rachel pulled quinn out and put her whole length in her mouth so she was at the back of her throat

``ugh your so good at sucking me baby,YESSS KEEP GOIN RACH IM GONNA CUM``

``AHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK FUCK YEH YOUR SO GOOD BABY,DEEP THROATING ME``

she came down rachels mouth and watched her swallow all her seed

``feel good baby``

``mmm that was the best thanks rach``

``no problem``

``now its your turn``

``mmmm now i cant wait``

she lay rachel down and took off her bra,she looked at rachel making sure she had her full attention and leened down to kiss and rub rachels swollen belly

``hey little guys,your in your mummys tummy and im your dady,now you be good for your mum and dont hurt her too much because if you do ill have to tickle you guys when your both born,okay``

she felt 2 little kicks and took that as her answer from her sons,she looked up and saw rachel half crying but with lust filled eyes ``aww your soo sweet baby,come FUCK ME HARD``

``mmm with pleasure``

she leened down and licked up rachels pussy and lathed when she whimperd,she took her clit in her mouth and sucked and bit it making rachel screem in plesure,she moved up and took a nipple between her lips and did the same while one hand snuck into her pussy and fingerd her while the other hand played with her breasts,she did the same agen then took her cock and ran it up and down rachels pussy jst to tease her

``mmmm sstop teasing and fuck me``

``mm okay``

she slapped rachels breasts which made her sqeel in more pleasure then took her cock and pushed into rachel making her moan

``mmm i feel so full alredy babe,AHHH YESSSSS FUCK YEH POUND ME BABY FUCKING POUND ME WET AND TIGHT PUSSY,UGGHHHHHH MAKE ME CUM SEXY MAKE ME FUCKING CUM,  
OHHHHH YOUR SOO GOOD BABY,UGHH AHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSSS AHHH MAKE ME OHHHHHHHHHH``

she didnt finshin her sentence while having an orgasm and cuming all over quinns cock which in turn made quinn cum and shoot her load deep into rachels pussy

``mmm hhow was that baaby``

``FUCKING AWSOME``

``glad we both liked it,hey baby i have a supprise for you downstairs wanna come and see``

``yyeh ill just get my gown on and ill meat you down there,kk``

``okie dokie then,see you in a minute``

* * *

[down in the kitchen]

quinn had the music playing,some wine on the table and the box in her dressing gown and waiting nervously waiting for rachel to come down

``quinn where are youuu``

``im in the kitchen baby``

``whats that musi... oh my,whats all this``

``come here baby,i um i have a qestion to ask you``

rachel was thinking nervously but she still walked and looked calmly up to quinn

i um ive loved you from the moment i first met you,you was my best friend to start off with and still are but now your my lover,i cant imagine a day of my life without you and i dont want that,what im saying is will you marry me and become my wife``

rachel was crying now holding a hand over her mouth,she jumped onto quinn with out hurting them both,kissed her neck then on her lips,she pulled bac and said``YES,A MILLION TIMES YES``

* * *

if my spelling is off/wrong then im sorry,im not dyslexic but i do still have trouble spelling some things properly,if i suck then tell me and ill try to make this all better


	7. Chapter 7

finn had been out of prison for 2 weeks and still no one had found him,*they really do suck at doing their jobs if the police havent found me yet*,hed always have thoughts like this,sooner or later hes going to slip uup on his work and get caught,hed killed his partner and hed need a new one to help him kill quinn and those little *brats* and take rachel as his

[in rachel and quinns hotel room

``nathan when are the new officers starting``

``when we get back to cumpton,we need them more there annyway because finn has been spotted there but hasnt been caught...YET``

``hes bound to have someone help him``

``wo do you reckon that'l be then darling,hes alredy killed one person what makes you think he wont kill the next person and wor on his own``

``thats true,who was it that he killed``

``um someone called jesse ``

``OH MY GOD``

``whats wrong,did you know him``

``yea...he was my ex from highschool``

``oooooo thats bad for him that he worked for finn then``

``ohwell its his loss``

``hey rach do you have any brothers or sisters``

``yea there are my three brothers:blaine,artie and markus and my 3 sisters harmony,sacha and kaite...why``

``the news is on and its saying that finn has kidnapped your brother blaine``

`` THE FUCKER IS GOING TO DIE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM``

``wait rach theres also a video message from finn to you aswell,here``

* rachel when you see this then ill have your gelled haired dead fucking meat brother blaine,if you want him to live then you will devource your stupid wife,put your children into care and come back to me,you have 24 hours before i come and get you*

``FUCKING LITTLE WANKER WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM``

``quinn its okay the police will find him before he can even reach us``

``im gonna go for a walk rach okay``

``okay baby,be carefull and dont be gone for too long``

``i wont and i will rach dont worry``

[in the hotel garden]

the security officer lucas was watching quinn before he started his plan,he walked up to quinn and smacked her head so she was unconsious,blind folded her and tied her hand and legs

``just you wait until finn gets you,hes going to have fun killing you``

he messaged finn and told him what happend,put her in the van and drove to the plane that was waiting for them at the airport,he tied her to the seat and waited until the plane took off before he stood up and pulled a skin looking mask off his face

``ahhh its good to finaly breathe``

``is she here``

``yes,shes tied to the chair,the plan is working all you need now is rachel``

``hmmm i agree brody i agree``

wit that they both sat down lathing evily


End file.
